Mr & Ms Nisekoi
by BlackLynx17
Summary: A bored married couple is surprised to learn that they are both assassins hired by competing agencies to kill each other. Based from the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith.
1. Chapter 1

**BlackLynx17: Let the record be known, I hate Nise Koi. It is a horrible manga/anime, I hate it so much. Why are there four keys? Why? I really don't get it and then the two hitgirls and Onodera's sister loves him as well?! What's so special about Raku?! I could understand for the girl with the three keys, but everyone else?! And then there's another key! So another girl will be coming?! Horrible! No one else really matters though except for Chitoge and Onodera, they're the only ones who could end up with him in my eyes. Everyone else is there just because.**

**Alright so now everyone knows I hate Nise Koi, why am I making a fanfiction then? Well because I was looking up pictures on Pinterest and saw a picture of Raku and Chitoge (the picture that I'm using now for this story). I loved the movie Mr. & Mrs. Smith and was like... this could work. This could be a very great story. I liked the story, I did, but now it's just... boring. I don't care about all the other girls, I don't care who could be with him but is not going to be, I want to go back to the keys and who could be his love.**

**Well then, why did I write this fanfiction? Because I was so mad with the manga that I looked up some fanfictions and saw... one. I was so mad because I always wanted to be the first one who wrote the first fanfiction, but I guess I'll be second now. Still better than 10,00th. No one is probably going to read this and that just proves my point how everyone hates Nise Koi.**

** I'm aware it's called Mr. & Mrs. Smith, but on the picture it said Ms. Nisekoi so I had to call this Ms. Don't blame me, blame the person who made the picture. I think that's everything.**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

Mr. and Ms. Nisekoi sat in identical grey upholstered chairs, nervously twitching every now and then as the marriage counselor stared at them carefully. The two of them shared at quick glance with each other before Mr. Nisekoi cleared his voice and repositioned himself in his chair.

"Okay, I'll go first. Let me say, we don't really need to be here. See, we've been married five years-"

"Six Darling."

Mr. Nisekoi continued on, "five, six years and this is like a check-up for us. Chance to poke around the engine, maybe change the oil, replace a seal or two."

Ms. Nisekoi giggled lightly, "yup."

The marriage counselor nodded and clicked his pen, starting with the most basic questions one would ask at their first session with him.

"Very well, then. Let's pop the hood. On a scale of one to ten, how happy a couple are you?"

"Eight." Ms. Nisekoi answered immediately.

Mr. Nisekoi was not so quick though. "Wait a second. Ten being perfectly happy and one being totally miserable, or.." he trailed off.

"Just respond instinctively."

"Okay, ready Honey?" He asked his wife.

She nodded and counting down from three in their heads they both responded.

"Eight."

That was true, right? She was happy, he was happy... now. Back when they first met, both of them knew without a doubt in their mind that number would have been a zero. They watched as their counselor wrote in his notebook before looking back up at them.

"How often do you have sex?"

Both Mr. and Ms. Nisekoi flustered.

"I-I d-don't understand the q-qu-question." She stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm lost. Is this a one to ten thing?"

"Darling!"

"What Honey? He's the counselor."

"We don't talk about that with complete strangers though!"

"Right, we can talk about our marriage life to a complete stranger but not our sex life."

"Shut up! I'm sorry, but can you please skip to the next question?" Ms. Nisekoi asked trying to hide her blushing face behind her hands.

"Honey-"

"No, it's alright. We'll head back to that question later, so. Describe how you first met."

Mr. and Ms. Nisekoi blinked and a small smile spread across their lips. Almost instinctively, the two of them reach for each others hands. Ms. Nisekoi gave a light sigh and small giggle as she recalled how they first met.

"It was in Japan." She started.

"Five years ago."

"Six."

"Right. Five or six years ago."

But in actuality the two of them did not meet six years ago, but even further back in childhood. Because you see, their families were rivals. That wasn't a big deal though since one gang lived in America while the other lived in Japan. In fact their Father's were best friends. Over time things changed though and the two of them had to stop visiting, their children who had became best friends forgetting about each other... until now.

* * *

It was a simple mission, her first mission in Japan and she had done it! Even with the language barrier, she had done it and boy was she proud of herself! Now all she had to do was lay low until things settled down then she'd be on a one-way trip back to America. She was a professional, her mission was already done. All she had to do now was return home.

Raku was sitting by himself at a bar reading a magazine, listening to the cop sirens and helicopters blaring right outside the hotel. He took a sip of his drink and wondered what all the ruckus was about. The doors to the hotel suddenly opened and a group of police officers came flooding in, scrambling around the room. Raku wanted to know what was up and he called over the bartender.

"Hey, what's happening?" He asked.

"Someone shot the prime minister. Police are looking for tourists traveling alone." Was the answer he got back.

Someone shot, someone shot the prime minister? The prime minster that was supposed to be his hit?! Raku slammed his hand on the counter, dammit he thought. His father was not going to be pleased with this, not one bit. Raku was so busy cursing himself he didn't seem to realize the attention that he attracted while he slammed his hands down. An officer came over to him, clearing his voice.

"Excuse me sir, are you alone?"

Raku turned to the officer and blinked, "hmm?"

"Are you alone?" The officer repeated.

At this moment she came walking through the doors, two police officers right on her tail. Chitoge bit her lip as she listened to the officers speak in their foreign language, wondering what the hell they were saying. She thought she would have been able to lose them in the street and lay low in this building, but they had persuade and now she's walked into a hotel filled with even more cops. Chitoge pulled her dress down, brushing against her knife strapped to her leg.

So the officers were looking for tourists traveling alone? Raku stared at the beautiful blonde woman who had just entered, she was a tourist alright. There wasn't many blondes in Japan so of course she would be a suspect. Even though Raku was born here he was still being thought of as a suspect too. Raku continued to stare and she looked up, meeting his gaze. Blue eyes, bright blue eyes with long blonde hair... definitely a tourist.

They continued to staring at each other, Chitoge being the first to look away as the officers started talking to her. She could pick up on a few words, alright so one. Alone. She was smart enough to realize that they were looking for people alone and stared at the mystery man again, finding him walking over to her.

He started speaking some words same as the officer and he reached for her arm. Normally Chitoge would have retaliated immediately, but if they were looking for tourists alone if she was with him then she wouldn't be alone now would she? So Chitoge only nodded and smiled kindly at the officers while the mystery man led her away into a room. He closed the door after him and she leaned against it, trying to hear the officers outside.

Raku looked at the girl and blushed lightly, admiring how pretty she was. If she hadn't had come when she had, he probably would have been taken away and vice versa with her. He leaned back against the door and continued watching her, flinching back a little when she glanced up at him. She pouted lightly and held her hand out at him.

"_I'm Chitoge_." She whispered.

Raku blinked, holding his own hand out and shaking hers. He wasn't sure about the first part, but was that English she spoke? The second word had to be a name, or at least it sounded like one.

"Raku." He said back.

"_Thank you for before, I have to go now. See yeah." _Chitoge said.

Raku was positive that was English now and was even more sure that she was a tourist. He had no idea what she was saying now, but he could tell she was trying to leave by how she reached for the doorknob. Raku's eyes widened and he stood in front of her, waving his hands back and fourth.

"No, you can't go out there!" He told her.

Chitoge glared at him, what game was this man playing? He continued to speak and shake his head anytime she reached for the doorknob. Why wasn't he letting her leave? Chitoge glared harder at the man and cracked her knuckles, kicking him out of her way. Raku went flying across the room and crashed against the wall.

"_Who do you think you are?! What makes you think you can keep me here, huh?!"_

Raku groaned and that moment, he remembered his English classes back when he was in high school.

"_Danger! Danger! Danger!" _He yelled out.

Chitoge walked over to him slowly, "_danger?"_

Raku nodded as he got up from the floor, nodding his head.

"_Yes, danger."_

... Was this man trying to... Help her? There was police officers crawling all over the place.

"_Are you trying to tell me it's dangerous outside?"_

Raku froze, damn this language barrier. Chitoge sighed and reached into her purse, cursing Claude for giving her a Japanese English dictionary. She had told him she hadn't need it, but Claude had made her take it. He was right it seemed and that was what pissed her off. No way was she going to admit to him though that she used it. Raku watched as she opened the book and started flipping through it.

"Are you trying to tell me it's dangerous outside?" She asked him in his language.

Raku's eyes widened, "hey! I understood you."

Chitoge raised an eyebrow and handed him the book. He stared at the title and ah-ed as he understood. He started flipping through the book himself.

"_Yes, you can't leave yet. There are police outside and they are looking for tourists alone."_

Chitoge nodded at him, "come with."

"You speak Japanese?" He asked.

"Little, very little. _Basic words." _She switched back and forth.

Raku thought this over. What would be better? Waiting for the cops to leave with this girl who barely speaks his language or the two of them leaving together?

"Where are you heading?"

Chitoge blinked and Raku sighed, looking back at the book.

_"Where are you heading?"_

Claude told her that an airplane will be waiting for her in a city called-

"Tokyo."

Raku blinked. Now that his mission had failed he was supposed to return to base which was located in the very city she was trying to get to. Raku stared laughing and Chitoge jumped, did she pronounce it wrong? She watched as the man nodded his head.

"Okay, let's go."

Raku held out his hand and Chitoge made the choice to trust this man. Besides, if he caused her any problems she still had that knife strapped to her leg.

Any trouble and she could always just kill him.

* * *

Raku had no idea what he was getting himself into once he agreed to go with her to Tokyo, no idea. It was bad with the language barrier, but even worse with the amount of food she consumed. It only took them several hours to get there, Raku having to steal a car and explain to the girl he had lost his keys at which she laughed at him at. All the pit stops they had to made from where they started to here, it was ridiculous. Raku was just glad that things were over though now that they were driving through the city, the bright flashing colors lighting up everywhere. He turned to Chitoge and found her nose stuck to the glass.

"I take it you've never been to Japan before?" He asked.

Chitoge turned her attention back to him, skimming through her book as she placed his words.

"No, this is my first time." She responded.

"What made you want to come to Japan, alone, not knowing a single word?"

Chitoge pouted, "_you're saying it too fast."_

It was a red light and Rakue took the book from her, repeating his words in English. Chitoge blinked and took the book back, carefully picking her next few words.

"I wanted to get away from it all, so I did. Just so happens the flight to Japan was the first one leaving so I boarded it."

Raku could tell there was some deeper meaning behind her words and since the two of them barely knew each other beside their first names, he decided not to ask.

"Turns out I couldn't have picked a better day to come to Japan though with what happened today." She said.

Raku looked over at her and started pondering. She came to get away from it all only to find herself in a worse situation. Now she was probably going to think Japan was horrible and that her vacation had sucked. Raku glared, he couldn't let her go back home or whatever it was she was heading with that thought in mind. He quickly pulled over and parked his car illegally, what did he care it wasn't his. Chitoge blinked and watched as Raku unhooked his seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Raku?" She asked following suit.

He was blushing lightly as he took the book from her.

_"I can't have you go home without a single good memory in Japan, so let's make some. We're in Tokyo right now, you can't just return home not having experienced what it has to offer."_

Chitoge's eyes widened. Not because he had bought her story, but because he had actually cared about her fake story. This man was an idiot... a caring idiot though. She looked sideways and held her hands before her back.

"_Fine."_

Raku took that as a yes, having no idea what he was getting himself into at the moment. He didn't regret it though, nor would he later. He figured since she helped him not get caught, the least he could do in return is show her his city. Raku held out his hand for her and Chitoge took in, refusing to stare at him until her blushing calmed down.

* * *

She woke up in a foreign room. The walls, the furniture, everything was strange and she sleeping on a futon right now? Chitoge leaned up and rubbed her head, yawning loudly. She took the ribbon out of her hair and ran her fingers through it, tying the ribbon back on once she fixed it. Raku slowly opened the door and came in carrying breakfast, yawning himself as he sat on the floor and passed it to her.

"Morning." He yawned.

"Morning." She repeated back taking a sip from her coffee.

Raku looked around the floor for the dictionary while Chitoge started eating, pausing at a small flower on her plate. She blinked and picked it up, smiling lightly as she placed it in her hair.

_"It got late and you were passed out so I brought us to a hotel."_

Chitoge eye's widened and she started glaring at Raku.

_"Don't worry, we slept in different rooms. Anyways, I have to leave now. Do you need help getting where you need to go or are you good?"_

Chitoge blinked. That's right, she was on a mission. A mission she had completely forgotten about once she met this man. Chitoge licked her lips as she stood up, grabbing her bag but leaving her book behind. She started making her way towards the door and Raku followed her, wondering if he translated wrong. He paused when he exited the door and found her standing right in front of him, leaning over and kissing his cheek lightly.

"_Thank you Raku, you've made this experience one I'll never forget. Good bye."_

Raku was so shocked by the kiss that he forgot the English words she said and couldn't look them up later. He was so in shock that he couldn't move as she left the room. He was so in shock about the kiss that he convinced himself that it didn't really happened and quickly made his way back to base after that. Chitoge walked the streets of Tokyo alone and sighed, hitting herself on the top of her head.

"Now why did I have to go and do something like that?" She whispered to herself.

Maybe it was to make sure she'd never forget that experience, she'd always remember the man she gave her first kiss to. Chitoge sighed and stared up at the sky, it was time she returned home. Claude will be expecting her call soon and her Father was sure to be worried. She glanced behind her shoulder one more time before continuing her path. That's how the two lovers crossed paths again and it wouldn't be until a few months later that they would cross paths again.


	2. Chapter 2

**BlackLynx17:** **Hooray for all the people who dislike NiseKoi like me! Honestly though people I still read it, I'm the type of person who will continue reading a bad manga, even though it's bad, because I already put so much time and effort in it. I don't want it to go to waste. It this fanfiction ends before the manga does though, I'm be sure to inform you who he ends up with so you can read it yourselves.**

**I'm reading the newest chapter before I update this, can't remember what happened and I only read it a week ago. I remembered, I would advise all of you to read Chapter 112 and that only! It was so funny, I didn't mind a filler chapter like that. I really enjoyed reading that one. Not anyone else, especially the new one out today. That one just made me mad.**

***Now I need your help everyone! I don't know the name of Raku's Father or the guy with the tattoos all over his body who fights with Claude a lot. If you know the names please tell me, until then Raku's Father will be Father and the guy with tattoos will be Boss. That is all.**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

This wasn't the first time that it had happened nor would it be the last. The Untied States Government had caught wind about Bee Hive Gang forcing the agency to flee, forcing Chitoge to move once again. She couldn't believe where she was moving though, back to Japan where she met him at. She hadn't thought of him constantly, she hadn't forgotten him completely though. The chances of meeting him were slim and Chitoge didn't even wonder if she was going to meet him. She didn't expect to.

Since they were moving to Japan Chitoge was forced to learn Japanese then, not that she minded. It took a while but soon everything was in order and everyone was moved out to Japan, in a small city where they settled up their new base.

Assassins.

That was what people referred them as, but to Chitoge she just preferred the word killer. There was no need to spout out fancy words, she knew what she was, what her family was. It was only natural that she'd become an assassin since she was born into it. Her father was the leader, but now that duty has been placed on to Claude as long as he promised to protect her. With him accepting the condition her Father was able to retire, but still was an important influence with everybody.

He never wanted his daughter to become apart of this, but she had asked him too. She wanted this and who was he to refuse her? She had became one of the greatest assassins their agency had to offer and he was both proud and sad about that fact. Though Claude had suggested the relocating of their company, it was her Father that had suggested Japan. Everyone agreed to it but he had forgotten something and only remembered it when he got off that airplane and smelled the Japanese air that there was already an agency located in Japan. A professional one just like his own.

This meant that they'd probably be going after the same hits now, meaning that crossfires were bound to happen and wars were about to start. His daughter could be a casualty in this war and it was far too late to change locations now. This left only one thing for him to do, see an old friend and figure out the situation at hand.

* * *

Raku couldn't believe what his father was saying so he refused to believe it. He actually didn't believe it in fact. His father had never lied to him before though and judging by the look he was giving him, he wasn't lying or kidding around.

"Now I know what I'm asking from you is a lot-"

"No, what you're asking me isn't a lot. It's crazy!" Raku interrupted.

"Raku, it's the only way to prevent a war, to prevent a bloodbath." His father reasoned.

"I've done everything you've ever asked me to do Father! Everything, so why can't I say no to this once?!" He yelled.

"Because you're my only son, and you're the only one who can do this." He said.

Raku growled and slammed his fist into the wall.

"The truth is I'm old friends with their boss Raku and it seems that he has a daughter around the age of you and that's where you come in. You have to start dating her."

"This is bullshit!" Raku yelled.

"Fine then, everyone of us will die then and everyone of them will die as well! This is our family business, there's no way we can share hits! You know I can't control Shuei-Gumi because I no longer control it, Boss is the leader now and he can't be reasoned with something like this. Raku, it's the only way." He said.

"And how does the girl feel about this?"

"I don't know, her Father is probably having the same talk as we are having right now. They'll be coming over soon though and you'll meet the girl and YOU can tell the boss that YOU started this war."

Raku started breathing roughly as he reached up and held onto his pendent underneath his shirt. This was the reason he did it all, this helped him cope with being a monster. This was all he needed, right here. Zaxie In Love. Love that will last forever... even if his love no longer existed in the world.

"How long?" He asked.

"As long as it takes Raku, her Father's making preparations for them to move to another country so until then you two will be lovers. Raku... maybe this is a good thing. Maybe you might actually like the girl, maybe-"

"That's enough! There's no way I'd end up with a killer!" Raku yelled.

But look who was calling the kettle black. His father stared sadly at him, walking over and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's been years Raku, it's time to move on."

"Love that will last forever Father, forever isn't over yet."

His Father sighed and the two of them heard footsteps coming from down the hallway and whispers. They only became louder as the people came closer, soon the door to their room slammed wide open. Raku's eyes widened and his heart stopped. That long, beautiful blonde hair, those bright blue eyes and if that wasn't enough that red bandana in the shape of bunny ears.

She had the same reaction, only not as descripted. She stared at the man, her eyes narrowing as she tried to recall him. As if all at once she remembered him and that night months ago, a small gasp escaping her lips as she covered her mouth.

"Raku?" She whispered.

Raku blinked, "Chitoge?"

Their father's shared a look before excusing themselves from the room. There was a small smile on Chitoge's face but it quickly vanished as she remembered the reason she was here. She gulped and pointed a finger at him.

"You, you're the second master of Shuei-Gumi?" She whispered.

"And you're, you're the daughter of the Leader of Bee Hive Gang?" He whispered back.

"All along... you were a assassin. The way we met... you were there after the prime minister too weren't you Beansprout?" She asked.

"Yeah, but you got there first... hey who you called a beansprout Gorilla?!" Raku yelled.

Chitoge's eyes twitched, "gorilla?!" She screeched.

"Wow, what are the coincidence of running into you again and finding out you're just like me, has to be in the thousands really. Never would have pegged you for an assassin, but those gorilla hands should have given you away."

"Shut up! The same goes double for you Beansprout and STOP CALLING ME GORILLA!"

"I don't see how this is going to work, how can they expect us to date? Wait a second, how are you even speaking Japanese right now?" Raku asked.

"I learned, duh."

"Right, gorilla's can learn to speak new languages. Congrats, I wonder how long it took you to learn that skill."

Something inside Chitoge snapped and she jumped Raku, knocking him to the floor and holding a knife to his neck. Raku was just as quick though and had a gun up to her head.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Raku blinked, but never let go of the trigger.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want to do? I can't believe that we met again like this and I can't believe how it's unraveling, but that's not the point here."

"Yeah, the point is if we decided to just kill each other now and let our families fight or to let each other go and let our families fight, killing each other another day." Raku said.

Chitoge sighed and put his knife away, Raku didn't fall for that though and kept his gun strong.

"Or we could pretend to date and let both our families live." She said.

"You actually considered doing that?"

"I did until I realized it that it was you."

Raku glared, "you aren't anything to look at yourself."

"No you idiot!" Chitoge yelled slapping his head.

She got off of him, ignoring his gun threat, and crossed the room.

"It's you. You, the stranger who helped me and probably saved my life. You were a prince in my image and now I've come to find out that you were-"

"An assassin, just like yourself." Raku finished.

"No, not assassin, killer. I know what I am and I don't need to hide behind fancy words... so what do you want to do then Raku?" She asked.

"Why are you letting me decide? It's your choice as well."

"But I don't care, not one bit. All I want to do is continue what I do best and that's killing people. I'd prefer it if I didn't have to kill you while on a job, though I'm starting to hate you now." She glared.

"Who knows how long we'll be dating for." He told her.

"Who cares."

"This isn't like pretend dating in high school, we're adults. We'd probably have to live together, sleep in the same room together, anything to make everyone else believe we're dating for real. We aren't trying to convince normal people, we're trying to convince professional killers."

"We act undercover as people we never are, I think we can handle that. Besides it's not like we'll ever be at home together, I'll be sure to schedule jobs that'll conflict with yours. We'll never see each other at home."

"... you honestly don't care huh? You would give up your relationship life to continue killing? Why?" Raku asked.

Chitoge stared at him and Raku could see nothing but cold and emptiness in them.

"Because I love it."

... Well it wasn't like Raku had a relationship life himself and if the two of them did as Chitoge said, they'd never have to see each other. It would be like they lived alone... with a sigh Raku nodded his head.

"Fine, whatever. Not like I'm seeing anyone anyway." He said gripping his necklace.

"Great, I'll go inform our father's so we can inform our families... Raku? What was my image in your head?"

Raku blinked and scratched the back of his head. Chitoge snorted lightly and shook her head, "never mind. Excuse me."

"The American tourist girl who had no freedom. Guess that story you told me was a lie, huh?" Raku asked.

"Not really, I was trying to get away from something. I can never get away from it though so I've stopped trying."

With that she left leaving Raku alone. She imagined him as a prince, all he imaged her was an escape. She had thought so highly of him, no wonder she was so mad to find out he was nothing but the scum of the earth. Nothing but a cold blooded killer just like herself. Raku shivered remembering her eyes as she told him she loved it. He wondered what must have happened to make her eyes so cold?

* * *

"And so we have an announcement to make!" Adelt said.

He could see the tension between the two companies and was surprised no one had shot a bullet yet. Raku's Father knew that they wouldn't though since his family all loved Raku and the second he said it involved his son they all quieted down, the same as Bee Hive's Gang loving their princess.

"Bee Hive and Shuei-Gumi are officially going to join together and start sharing the hits." His Father said.

There were outbursts and arguments, of course there were going to be. The two retired men would have been surprised if there hadn't been. The sound of a gun being fired silenced everyone. They all stared at the person who fried it, making his way to the front as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can not accept this." Claude said.

"Same here, it's impossible." Boss agreed.

"I'm sorry boys, but you have no choice in the matter." Adelt said.

"And why is that sir?" Claude asked.

"Because." Father responded.

The both of them turned around revealing their heirs, Chitoge and Raku standing stiffly side by side. Their Father's smiled and squeezed them together, both saying-

"These two are madly in love!"

It was silent in the room before it broke out.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

Claude fell to his knees and looked up at Adelt, "Sir? Is this true?"

"Yes, we've accepted it."

Chitoge and Raku took a step back, glancing at each other. Raku was the one who was attacked first, Boss rushing to his side with tears in his eyes, tears of happiness.

"AMAZING BOCCHAN! YOU FINALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Chitoge snorted that making Raku glare at her.

"AHH WE WERE WORRIED! YOU HAVEN'T HAD A SINGLE GIRLFRIEND AT YOUR AGE!"

Chitoge didn't even try to hide it as she started laughing. It was her turn to be laughed at though as Claude crawled to her on his knees.

"Ojou! You've gotten to that age before I was aware of it. To be able to watch the small Ojou that I protected become such a wonder lady. This Claude of yours is very happy."

Raku snickered at that and Chitoge punched his shoulder.

"Ouch, that hurt Gorilla."

"I thought you were a killer Beansprout, how does a girl hitting you hurt?" She asked.

Raku found a bullet soaring past him, right beside their heads. His eyes widened and he froze, reaching for his gun as he turned to see who fired at him. What he saw was a demon in white, grinding his teeth together as he glared at him through his glasses.

"Hey brat, did I mishear you? Of all things you call Ojou... a gorilla? Do you want your ass filled with lead?!"

Uh oh. This wasn't good.

"Fucker!" Screamed Boss pulling out his own weapon and shooting at Chitoge, who skillfully sidestepped it and reached for her own knife. Raku grabbed her hand though and shook his head.

"What are you doing to Bocchan?! If you touch Boochan, I'll kill you!" He yelled at Claude.

"We can't attack each other or them Chitoge." Raku whispered.

"Then tell your lackey to not shoot me in the head." She hissed.

"You don't hear me complaining about your dog nearly shooting my ear off." Raku responded.

Their argument was nothing compared to the one going on around them though.

"You fucker, you almost harmed Ohou!"

"Yeah?!" Because she called our Bocchan a beansprout!"

"That's because the brat called her a gorilla first, I'll kill you."

"Hey Bocchan... are you really dating?"

Chitoge and Raku both gulped before looking at each other. This was it, this was the moment.

"Have you made up your mind?" She asked him.

Raku nodded. He cleared his voice and placed a grand old smile on his face while Chitoge hugged his arm tightly.

"Of course we're in love! I wanted to say she's kind and as strong as a gorilla! We wanted you to know that this wasn't just any kind of regular love, right Honey?" He asked.

"Oh Darling! Stop making things sound bad! I love that your skin is as white as a beansprout, Darling!" She responded.

This seemed to convince everyone as they calmed down and placed their weapons away.

"As you can see everyone they're very much in love." Adelt said.

"Yes, and instead of hiding it they've decided to just come right out and tell us in hopes that we can all get along with each other. What do you think?" Father asked.

Claude glared at the couple and pushed up his glasses, staring down at them.

"Tell me this, where did the two of you first meet? How did you fall in love?" He asked.

Raku gulped and stared at Chitoge, startled that she looked so calm and collected.

"Remember three months ago when I had that job in Japan?" She asked.

Claude nodded, recalling the memory.

"What I didn't inform you though was that I was almost caught and Raku here saved me. Back then I didn't know he was just like us, that he was after the prime minister and I got to him first and he didn't know me. He saved me though and showed me the night of my life. I saw him again when we moved here and I just, I just couldn't believe it was him." Chitoge said grabbing his hand.

Wow, she really was a good actor. Raku found himself believing in the story.

"It was love at first sight, or maybe second. Whatever it was I was so happy he felt the same way and even happier when I revealed to him my darkest secret and it turns out his was the same. We're perfect for each other Claude, I love him."

And Claude could say nothing to that, nor could anyone else. Even Raku had nothing to say or thing, he had even been convinced that she loved him. Her performance was flawless and Bee Hive and Shuei-Gumi agreed on a temporary truce to work together... just as long as the two couples stayed together. With all that worked out, Chitoge took a moment to talk with her Father privately.

"Father, how long will we have to do this?" She asked.

"Just until I can relocate us, then you can break up and things will return to normal." He said.

Chitoge nodded.

"Judging by that performance back there, I wouldn't think you'd want to break up with the boy."

Chitoge blushed, "Father!"

He only laughed and ruffled her head.

"I'm sorry for making you do this Chitoge."

"It's alright Father, I don't mind. As long as it doesn't interfere with our work."

Adelt smiled sadly at his daughter, kissing her on the forehead. It was times like these that he regretted letting his daughter follow his footsteps.


	3. Chapter 3

**BlackLynx17:** **I got a review from someone saying she didn't like my bashing on Nise Koi and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. We should not be cheering that we hate Nise Koi because some people actually like it. With that being said, here comes chapter three! I hate this chapter, well not so much the beginning, but the ending. It's horrible! I had to do it though so I apologize in advance people. Thanks for your reviews, hope you enjoy this.**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

It had been their fourth date and Chitoge and Raku were walking together with their arms around each other, only because of the uninvited guest who came to spy on them. It seems the pictures of their on their first date together they sent home had done the exact opposite of what Chitoge and Raku wanted and inspired them to see their dates in real life. In those measly first three dates Chitoge and Raku found out about each other that they weren't that bad and maybe they could be... friends. On their fourth date he had taken her to a fair. She's been to many in America before, but Japan's fair was a little different.

Different foods, different designs, different games! Raku had won her some fish which had made her so happy, even though she didn't admit it out loud. They were wandering around the fair when Chitoge laid her eyes on a shooting game. She smirked and walked over to it, grabbing a gun and handing it to Raku.

"Come on Beansprout, let's see who has the best shot." She challenged.

Raku smirked right back at her and paid the vendor, taking his shots first. He had only missed four of his five shots and had won her a small little teddy bear.

"Here, so you won't cry when you don't win anything." He told her when he gave it to her.

Chitoge had snorted and grabbed her own gun, shooting every shot on target. She received her prize, a teddy bear three times the size of his, and gave it to him.

"Here, so you won't cry since I just beat you."

They two of them started laughing and their uninvited guests all aw-ed at them together. Raku wrapped his arm around Chitoge's shoulders and pulled her close, leaning down and whispering in her ear.

"Do you think they're still watching us?"

Chitoge looked passed her shoulder and nodded, "yeah. I think we've convinced them though."

"Hopefully or else all this effort is wasted." Raku said.

Chitoge stopped walking and Raku paused, biting his tongue.

"Shit, wait Chitoge. That's not what I me-"

"I know, I'm sorry it's just... I forgot for a second this was a pretend date, it's my fault." She said walking passed him.

Raku followed after her confusingly, forgot this was a pretend date? If you forget it was a pretend one, did that mean she actually considered it one?! Raku stopped walking as his face heated up, she thought this was a date?! A real date! How was he? Did he mess anything up? Did he make a fool of himself, what was Raku thinking right now?! Why was he blushing so badly about the fact that she thought this was a date?...

He found her leaning against a railing, staring off at the city. He walked up beside her and leaned with her, sighed out loudly.

"We've talked about everything, everything but our jobs." She whispered to him.

"Right... is this permission to ask you then?" He asked.

"Only if you want too." She said absentmindedly.

"I had my assumptions, since you were born and raised into it of course you'd become an assassin." He said.

"Was that what happened to you?" Chitoge asked quietly looking at him.

Raku shook his head lightly, grabbing his necklace and pulling it out from under his shirt.

"I had a girl I was in love with when I was ten. It was a childish crush, whatever, but we promised to marry each other when we grew up." Raku said.

Chitoge reached out and touched his necklace, feeling the cool metal under her fingertips.

"She didn't know what my family did, if she did though I don't she would have cared. Though she didn't know, other people knew and... there was a reason Father always told me to never leave the backyard when we played. I didn't understand it though, we left together because she wanted to show me something spectacular, something wonderful and- and..."

Chitoge stared as his eyes started to water.

"I heard it before I saw it. The sound of a gun being shot, this necklace protected my life. The bullet hit it right in the keyhole... there wasn't something protecting her though. All I remember is blood, her blood on my hands, my shirt, everywhere. She died in my arms all because I forgot the number one rule in my house, because I forgot not to leave the backyard."

"So you followed after your family business for her?" She asked.

"For revenge, yes. I trained my hardest so I would be strong enough to avenge her." Raku said, gripping the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"And did you get it?" She asked.

"I don't know. Father found out what agency hired the hit and I must have killed dozens of people from there, we wiped that agency clear off the map. I have no clue if I was the one who got revenge or if it was one of my underlings." Raku said.

"So you got your revenge, why are you still in the business then?"

"Because... I focused so much on getting the revenge by the time I finally got it... I didn't know what else to do I guess. Didn't know if I had any other special skills, didn't want to find out if I did... I guess I didn't want to get out of it. Well there's my story, your turn." Raku said.

Chitoge lifted her hands to untie the ribbon from on top of her head. She held it out and brought it to her lips.

"My Mother bought me this on my tenth Christmas. That Christmas I was so excited because she was going to actually spend it with me, I woke up that morning and ran downstairs looking for her... instead I found my Father crying. There was a present wrapped up in his arms and as he gave it to me and wished me Merry Christmas. The next thing he told me was that my Mother was dead."

Raku's heart stopped and his eyes widened as her eyes lost all of its life.

"I swore on this ribbon that I would avenge her so I trained long and hard, I made my Father promise me that I'd be the one to put a bullet in his head and so three months later he was my first kill ever. He wasn't my last though, I stayed in the business to make sure nothing like that ever happened to anyone else, so no one would have to lose someone they love. I only kill bad people, people who have murdered and rapped and ruined the lives of others. I love what I do because I'm preventing any other little girl from losing their mother like I lost mine."

Chitoge's eyes widened as she felt herself getting engulfed in a hug. She looked over at Raku and found her head buried in his shoulder, his arms tightly around her. Compared to her story, compared to her belief... why the hell was Raku doing what he did? He got his revenge long time ago, he could gone back a regular life. Chitoge though... she lost her Mother, her mother and even after she got her revenge she could have left and walked away but she stayed to prevent anything like that happening again.

"You're so strong." Raku whispered.

"I'm not, not really." She mumbled.

"You really are Chitoge, I'm sorry that happened to you."

"I'm sorry as well, for you. Is that reason why you haven't had a girlfriend yet? Because of her?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm afraid of getting hurt, afraid that I won't be able to protect and save her." Raku said.

Chitoge pulled away and retied her ribbon on her ponytail.

"Maybe you need to date a strong enough girl who can protect herself."

Raku watched as the wind blew her hair, Chitoge reaching up to push her hair behind her ear. She looked over at him and smiled lightly, Raku feeling his heart beating loudly. He squeezed the teddy bear she gave him and Chitoge looked up at the sky.

"I think it's about time we go back home, what do you say?"

Raku gulped and nodded, following after her as she walked away and soon beside her as they left the fair. Raku didn't care about keeping up their dating appearance and forgot that they were being followed as he learned towards her and grabbed her hand. Chitoge didn't say anything as she let him hold it, admiring the sunset in the sky.

"Thank you." He told her.

"For what?"

He shook his head, "I think we can be good friends Chitoge."

"Yeah, you're not so bad Beansprout... don't get conceited though!"

Raku rolled his eyes, a little relieved to see the brightness back in her eyes. So the two of them lost someone important to them making them join the family business and the both of them had something important left from them... what a sucky thing to have in common.

* * *

"Wait, wait, so let me get this straight. You actually might like the girl? You've only lived with her for six weeks Raku, what's happening?"

Raku glared at his friend Shu before blocking some hits. He was an idiot for telling his best friend the truth, an idiot indeed. Why the hell was he talking about this in public? Where all their fellow coworkers train at? Where they all can hear and wonder what's up with him actually liking his girlfriend when he's supposed to love her already?

"Shut up Shu!" Raku growled going on the offensive. He threw punches left and right at his opponent.

"Right, sorry. So, what made you start thinking about her differently?" Shu asked learning against the ropes.

Raku paused and thought back on their date a week ago, where she told him the truth about her dark past and smiled at him at the end. Bad move on Raku's point. His opponent was able to punch him square in the face since he wasn't blocking and Raku fell to the ground. He shielded his face while his opened tossed punches.

"She told me her past and I, for once, didn't think about her, for once I felt my heart actually skip a beat." Raku said.

"What?! I can't hear you!" Shu called.

"I found out she's not actually a bad person." Raku said.

"I can't hear him, can you stop hitting him? I think he said something crazy." Shu said.

Raku's opponent got up off him and flashed Shu a smirk before exiting the ring. Raku laid on the floor catching his breath while Shu walked into the ring, sitting cross legged beside him.

"Are you actually falling for this girl?" He asked him.

Raku blinked, wiping the bangs from his forehead.

"I could Shu, I think I could and that's the scary part about it." He breathed out.

"And what about..." Shu trailed off and touched his chest, referring to the locket that was around Raku's next.

He would have grabbed it if he wasn't so sweaty and held it tightly in his arms.

"She's gone Shu, is it wrong for me to move on? It was fifteen years ago, I was only a child. Maybe I need to find, to find a girl strong enough to protect herself."

Shu placed a hand on Raku's shoulder and nodded. "Bro, you don't know how long I've waited to hear those words come for your mouth. This was long overdue."

"I know, I know." Raku sighed and leaned up.

"So... are you going to go after this girl? Or are you going to find another strong girl? Because everything would work out perfectly if you actually fell in love with your girlfriend." Shu chuckled.

Raku threw in a few laughs himself as he picked himself up.

"I don't know Shu, I'm going to see though. I know I've said I'd never date a killer like me but Chitoge... she's actually not a bad or mean person. She's actually very... strange." He said.

"And you like strange and that's okay, as long as you move on Raku. I think we both know that's what she would have wanted."

Raku walked out of the ring and grabbed a towel lying on the bench, wiping his face off on it. Some words Shu said held true, it would have been what she wanted. If the situation was reverse, Raku was sure he would have wanted his childhood love to fall in love with someone else, be with someone else after he passed on. Why had it taken him so long to realize this though?

"Why did I only come to this conclusion after I met her?" Raku asked himself.

* * *

Chitoge was panting loudly, glaring at the stupid sun for being so hot today. She got a good grip on a rock before climbing up another step, repeating the process over and over.

"So, you don't think this is all happening a little fast Milady?!" Tsugumi asked climbing right after her.

"You know me Tsugumi, I never do anything without thinking it through." Chitoge responded.

"But-but, to be in love with him Milday?!" Tsugumi called.

Chitoge almost lost her footing and fell to her doom. She quickly tightened her grip as a bright blush spread across her cheeks.

"I didn't say love Tsugumi! I said I think I could fall for him!" Chitoge yelled at her.

"But don't you love him already? You are dating him." Tsugumi said.

Chitoge sighed, it sucked not being able to tell her best friend everything. If only she knew for a fact that Tsugumi was more loyal to her than to Claude... oh well.

"I mean true love, like really head over heels I know this is the only one love." Chitoge said.

"And why would you think that Milday?" Tsugumi asked.

Chitoge stopped climbing and blinked, staring up at the sky. What had made her think that? Sure Chitoge thought he was a prince when they first met, but at their second meeting her dream quickly shattered. After she spent weeks avoiding him, ignoring him only to find out that he didn't want that. He wanted to know him, be friends with her so he did. He dedicated a week to her, finding how who she was and what she was like. In return Chitoge found out things about him and... it broke her heart hearing about the tragedy of his first love and made her... just see him in a different light. Made her try and actually not think of him as a beansprout.

"... He's just different Tsugumi. He's like no one I've ever met before." Chitoge answered.

Tsugumi only frowned slightly as she caught up with Chitoge and saw her staring off into the distance.

* * *

"Chitoge, I'm going to the store alright?" Raku asked stuffing his keys into his pocket.

When he didn't respond he wandered around the house, looking for his fake girlfriend. He found her in the living room, sitting on their couch and staring at the fish he had won her. Au and Un.

"Chitoge?" Raku called.

Chitoge blinked and leaned up, smiling lightly at Raku.

"Yes?" She asked.

Raku forgot how to speak and he mumbled out, "I, I, I-"

Chitoge giggled and Raku cleared his throat.

"I'm heading out to the store, we need some carrots and celery for dinner tonight. Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Fish food!" Chitoge answered.

"What? I bought food for them three days ago, what happened to that?"

"They ate it all."

"Ate it all?! You're only supposed to feed them two pills twice a day, there was a hundred in there!"

"Well Au and Un were hungry!"

"You're going to overfeed and kill them!"

Raku groaned and rolled his eyes, scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, alright. I'm feeding Au and Un from now on okay?!" He called as he left.

"Alright Darling, have a safe trip." Chitoge called.

Darling. She hadn't called him that in a while mainly because she hadn't needed to. No one was watching them, so why had she said it now? Raku peeked behind her shoulder and found her smiling at him. He sighed out and smiled back lightly.

"Will do Honey."

A quick trip to the pet shop then the grocery store and then he was back home. Simple enough. The pet store went without a hitch, though Raku did waste some time playing with the animals there. The food store went even better, Raku finding everything he needed and not having to wait in a long line. He carried the groceries back home with a smile on his face, imagining the dish he was going to make tonight. His thoughts were broken though when he noticed an orange on the ground.

Raku bent down to pick it up and noticed another orange on the ground ahead of him. He walked over to pick that one up too and walked around the corner, finding more oranges and some apples on the ground along with a girl with a ripped bag trying to carry them all. He bent down and started helping her pick them all up.

"Oh! Thank you, I don't know what happened with the ba-"

The girl gasped and Raku looked up strangely at her. His heart skipped a beat as he stared at her, never before seeing such radiant brown eyes in his life before. The girl's face turned red and all the fruit in her arms dropped and fell back into the floor.

"Ichijou?" The girl asked.

Raku blinked, standing up. The girl stood up with him, her hair falling towards her face and Raku couldn't help but think she looked cute.

"Do I know you?" He asked handing her an orange.

"Oh, thank you and uh yeah, I think. You might not remember me, but we went to the same middle school together. I'm Kosaki Onodera, remember?" Kosaki Onodera introduced herself.

Raku blinked, coming up with a blank. You think he would remember such a beautiful girl like this.

"I'm sorry, but I don't remember." He said.

"Really? Uh, let me see... oh yes! Remember we had a bake sale our last year together and they made me make the cookies? I asked you to try one and you ended up going to the nurse's office for the rest of the day?" She asked.

Raku's eyes widened as he hugged his stomach.

"Onodera! Your Mom owns the sweet shop doesn't she? Yeah, I remember now. I don't think I could ever forget those cookies." Raku laughed.

Onodera laughed lightly with him. She couldn't believe the chances of running into him again, after all this time. Raku stopped laughing and blinked, staring down at the fruit on the ground. He placed all his groceries into one bag so he'd have an extra one and started placing all of Ondera's fruit in the bag. When he finished he held the bag out for her.

"Thanks Ichijou. It's sure been a while hasn't it? I heard after your graduated middle school you were home schooled." She said.

Raku blinked, trying to recall middle school. Everything was a blur there, all he remembered doing was training. Training to become stronger, training to become smarter, to be able to take revenge. He didn't care about school and was glad when middle school was finally over, he didn't need high school. He was already smart enough, all he needed was revenge.

"Yeah, I was. So how you've been? What are you doing around here, don't you live on the other side of town?" He asked.

"Oh well, I used to until I moved. Ah, I moved in with Ruri, Miuamoto? Do you remember her? Well one person at a time, she wore glasses though. We ended up going to the same college around here. What about you? If I remember you lived on the other side of town as well." Onodera giggled.

"Yeah, well my girlfriend and I moved here together and-"

"Girlfriend?" Onodera repeated.

Raku blinked, did he just called her that? Well... of course that was true, they were pretend dating, but he had said it so naturally. So immediately, without a second hesitation. Suddenly Raku remembered what he wad doing walking around the neighborhood.

"Actually, I have to go now Onodera. I was in the middle of cooking dinner and she was in the middle of starving our fish." Raku said.

"Fish?" Onodera repeated.

"Yeah, it was nice seeing you though. Maybe we'll run into each other again soon. See yeah!" Raku said running.

Onodera watched him leave, outstretching her hand as if to grab him. He was out of sight though and she slowly dropped her hand, grabbing ahold of her bag and making her way back home. She took out her keys and unlocked the door, opening it open and kicking her slippers off.

"I'm back." She mumbled lightly.

"Welcome ba- what happened?" Ruri asked sticking her head in the room.

Onodera entered the kitchen, placing the bag onto the table and placing a hand over her head.

"I saw Ichijou, I ran into him a few minutes ago." She told her.

Ruri raised her eyebrows, "Ichi- do you mean your first crush?"

Onodera pulled out a chair and sank into it, resting her head on the table. She pulled out an orange from her bag and started rolling it around the table.

"Yeah, him."

Ruri's eyes suddenly sparkled as she started getting closer to her best friend. All middle school she watched her watch him, encouraged her to go on and do something about it only to have him suddenly disappear. If she didn't do anything about it after being reunited with her long time crush, Onodera was really something. She only assumed that her friend still had her crush on him since there hasn't been any other crushes or boyfriends since him.

"So what you do?" Ruri asked sitting down on the table near him.

"I recognized him immediately but he didn't until I told him about the time I almost killed him with my cookies." Onodera whined.

Ruri resisted the urge to snicker.

"He helped me pick up the fruit, my bag ripped while I was walking home. I knew who he was... he looked exactly the same except... not as warm. Anyway he was walking home too bringing groceries to his... his..." Onodera gulped.

"Well?" Ruri asked.

"To his girlfriend's house. His girlfriend. They live together and they live in this town, ugh." Onodera groaned slamming her head on the table.

Ruri nodded, definitely still in love with the boy.

"Of course he wouldn't remember me, of course he'd have a girlfriend. We were barely friends back then, we barely talked at all. Of course he hadn't been thinking about me the way I have been him, you should have seen how fast he ran off when he remembered his girlfriend Ruri. He even said and I quote, maybe we'll run into each other again. Maybe! Not even hope, but maybe. Ugh." Onodera groaned slamming her head on the table again.

"You see your crush for ten seconds after six years and it completely brings you down." Ruri said.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't worry." She told her.

And that was all she told her because Ruri didn't know what else to say. She didn't know Ichijou personally, didn't know anything about him, only her friend's crush on him. At a time like this she had no idea what to tell Onodera. To go after him still? He had a girlfriend though and if they were living together then things must have been very serious. To become friends? That would only be torture for the girl though, being friends with a crush but never being able to tell him. Maybe avoiding him, that seemed like the most logical solution. Ruri said nothing though as she simply watched her friend roll the orange around on the table.


	4. Chapter 4

**BlackLynx17: Okay, okay, okay! New chapter! Hope you enjoy, the new chapters aren't anything special, but the anime is hilarious. **

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

"Please Chitoge, no guns at the table." Raku said.

"There's a stain on it though and if there was anything that Claude taught me that was useful, it was to take care of your weapons." She responded wiping her weapon clean.

"Chitoge."

"Alright, fine. Just... done! I'm done." Chitoge said placing the gun and her cloth on the table. She'd return to it later after dinner, that spot was really bugging her.

Chitoge grabbed her chopsticks and send a quick pray up to heaven before digging into her meal. Raku always liked to watch her eat before eating himself, amazed on how much and how fast she pork things down. Today was no exception. Chitoge paused to get a drink of water and looked over at Raku.

"How was your day?" She asked.

Raku blinked, starting on his own meal. "Fine, I ran into an old friend while walking home."

"Really?" Chitoge asked with her cheeks stuffed full of food.

"Yeah, we couldn't catch up though because Au and Un were starving themselves thanks to of you." Raku teased.

Chitoge swallowed her food and glared at Raku, starting an argument. Raku only laughed in response and continued teasing her, things started to turn serious though when Chitoge picked up her gun, put on a silencer, and fired at him. Raku fell out of his seat in a fit of laughs, biting his hand to hide them unless he wanted his ass full of lead. And that is how dinner went between the two assassins.

The next morning the two of them were off on missions, separate ones. It was like this nowadays. The two of them would try to have missions at the same time so they'd have free days together to go and just... spend time with each other and be friends. He was her only friend, not that it mattered. Overall he liked Chitoge and she felt the same way. Both were waiting to see if the feeling like would grow, maybe growing faster for one of them than the other.

Raku was finished with his mission before Chitoge. He arrived home early in the morning and didn't see a trance of her in the house. He took a look around the house and rolled up his sleeves. Just because he was one of the greatest assassins in Japan, doesn't mean he didn't know how to clean. In fact Raku enjoyed cleaning the house and cooking the food, washing the clothes and all those normal things. It was the only thing that felt normal in his life. And it was a nice feeling, being normal. Once the house was all clean though that normal feeling quickly faded...

Raku walked into the kitchen and looked under the sink. They needed trash bags and laundry detergent. Raku knew full well if he texted Chitoge to pick up these things on her way home she wouldn't do it, make up so huge excuse on why she forgot to do it so that only left Raku one choice. He placed on some slippers and slipped his keys into his pocket, making his way to the supermarket.

It was a cool day outside, much warmer then where he had been only hours ago. Now that mission was a challenging one, Raku had to admit that. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, he would have lost his head. Raku shivered bringing his hand to his neck, rubbing it lightly. He looked up and noticed someone walking in front of him, someone he hadn't expected to see again so soon. He started jogging up to her, grabbing her shoulder when he reached her.

"Hey! Onodera!" Raku cheered.

Onodera eeped and jumped back, tripping on her legs and falling. Raku acted fast as he reached out, wrapping his arms around her waist and catching her. Onodera blushed bright red and smoke started coming out of her ears. Raku felt the same, feeling his face heat up as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She was soft, thin, seemed to fit perfectly in his arms. The two of them stared into each others surprised eyes and then... Onodera fainted.

Raku blinked, shaking her a little.

"Onodera?" He asked.

No response.

"Onodera?" He called again.

She had really passed out. Raku blinked and sighed out, of course this would have happened to him. Well he couldn't very well leave the girl passed out on the sidewalk. Raku leaned down and picked Onodera up, remembering a little café that wasn't too far away from them. When he arrived people stared, but one glare from him and they quickly averted their eyes. Raku asked for a table in the back and followed the server back there, pulling out a chair and placing Onodera in it. She started leaning off to the side and Raku quickly grabbed her shoulders to catch her.

"Phew." He sighed.

If she would have fallen she definitely would have either woken up or fall into a deeper sleep. As Raku leaned her back into place his eye caught something, an chain sticking out of her shirt. Raku reached for it and tugged at it, pulling it from under her shirt and finding a key at the end...

Raku's mind went blank.

...

...

A key. It was a key. She had on a key. Not just a key though, Raku remembered this key.

_Zaxia in love. I will keep the key, so make sure you keep the lock with you at all times and always treasure it. Then if we see each other again when we grow up, we'll open that lock and take out what's inside and then..._

"Impossible." Raku whispered staring long and hard at the key.

* * *

Onodera hummed as she started rubbing her eyes. She took a deep breath and blinked her eyes open, thinking she was dreaming when she saw the man of her dreams with a bright light around him. Her prince. She smiled warmly at him and reached out to stroke his cheek. So soft, it almost felt lifelike. Almost felt real. Her prince's face suddenly furrowed, wow. That looked like a reaction he woul-

"Onodera, what are you doing?" Raku asked.

Onodera froze, her eyes widening as she started tugging on Raku's cheek.

"Wat wurts." He said.

"OH MY GOD!" She screamed jumping out of her chair.

She tumbled over and Raku stood up, looking over the table to see if she was alright. Onodera quickly recovered and sat back in her chair, covering her face in her hand. She groaned loudly and peeked out of the corner of her hands.

"Can you pretend you didn't see that?" She squeaked.

Raku chuckled lightly and closed his eyes, reopening them seconds later.

"Have a nice nap?" He asked.

Onodera gulped, "nap? What happened?" She asked.

"Well you were falling and I caught you and for some reason you fainted." Raku answered.

Well that explained it. Onodera groaned again and started looking around her surroundings. She started blinking, "where am I?"

"Well I wasn't going to leave you on the ground alone, there was a café near us so I carried you here and waited for you to wake up." Raku said looking away as well.

Onodera blinked, "so you carried me here?"

"Yeah, I did."

"And watched me sleep?" She asked next, feeling the smoke coming out of her ears.

Raku's face turned red, "not creepy like! Nothing like that, just to make sure you were okay!" He quickly covered.

Ondera started giggling, "I was only teasing Ichijou, thank you."

"You're welcome... so? How about that catching up I promised you last time we met? I'll treat you to anything though I'm sure the treats here are nothing compared to your candy shop." Raku suggested.

The first thing that cross Onodera's mind was that he was asking her out on a date. The second thing that crossed her mind was that he had a girlfriend so of course, that wasn't possible. Friends. That's what they were, or were about to become once they caught up.

* * *

Chitoge walked into her home, beat tried. As soon as she entered her home she just collapsed on the floor and laid there, resting her eyes as her cheek squished against the wooden floor. Raku came walking towards the door a few minutes later, hearing it open and close but not hearing her come and bother him for food. He stopped when he found her lying on the ground, rushing to her side with widened eyes. He pulled her in her arm and started yelling out her name, shaking her.

"Chitoge! Chitoge!" He yelled.

She wasn't dead, was she? Of course not, why would she be lying on the floor in their home if she was dead? Unless! Their families found out about their fake relationship and Boss killed her! Or maybe another agency found out who they were and sent assassins after her! Nothing held though when he felt himself getting slapped, lightly and half heartedly on his cheek. He looked down and saw Chitoge staring weakly at him.

"Be quite." She whispered.

"Chitoge!" He yelled.

"I'm just tired, the job... it was harder than expected. Nothing I couldn't handle." She whispered softly.

"Oh, then why are you here? Why didn't you rest and come back tomorrow?" He asked.

Chitoge blinked slowly, "because... I knew you were here."

Raku's eyes widened softly while Chitoge closed her own. She kept them closed and stayed quiet, Raku gulping before picking her up in his arms. What was with him and carrying unconscious women today? He carried her up the stairs towards her room, having some trickery opening the door, then laid her down on her bed. He started stroking her hair lightly and reached for her feet, pulling off her high heels... high heels?

Raku eyes wandered across Chitoge's body and he noticed that she was wearing a very revealing and very expensive looking strapless red dress. It brought out every curve on her and matched her red ribbon perfectly. Could she even sleep in the thing? Raku didn't even go there and stopped at her shoes before pulling the cover over her shoulders and leaving her alone to rest.

Sitting in the kitchen by himself with only a lamp on in the other room as his light, staring down at his necklace on the table, Raku wondered. It wasn't possible, not one bit. She was dead. He saw her die, she died in his arms. There was no way Onodera could be her... why did she have that key then? A key he recognized, a key that looked so familiar... was that even her key? Maybe it wasn't her key, just a key that looked similar...

Raku sighed as he picked up the locket and looked inside it. The bullet was no longer in the keyhole, he had taken it out once he got his revenge on them. He swore on the bullet to avenge her and once he did, there was no need to keep the bullet. The necklace though, that was a completely different story. That necklace represented them, each other, their love... as long as Raku wore it that meant he still love her. He sighed and stared up at the ceiling, imagining Chitoge sleeping in the room above his head.

That conversation with Shu seemed so long ago, seemed like it never happened. What was Raku thinking telling him he could fall in love with Chitoge, it was obvious he couldn't since it's been weeks and nothing has changed. Sure they've grown closer, nothing romantically though. Ondera popped into Raku's mind at that moment and a blush came on his face.

If anything he thought of Ondera more romantically than he did Chitoge which didn't make any sense because he's only seen her twice. He saw Chitoge everyday, practically lived with her and yet... nothing had changed. Raku sighed and laid his head down on the table. He had no idea what was going on in his life anymore, the only thing that made sense to him was killing. Guns, knifes and killing.


	5. Chapter 5

**BlackLynx17: Okay, okay, okay! New chapter! Hope you enjoy, the new chapters aren't anything special, but the anime is hilarious. **

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

Chitoge woke up well rested. She got up from her bed and rubbed her head, staring down at herself. How did she get into her bed last night? All she remembers is walking into the house, resting on the floor and then finding herself in Raku's arms. After that she's pretty sure she fell asleep in his arms... he must have carried her up here. Chitoge blushed lightly and stood up, unzipping her dress. She kicked it on the floor and pulled on some pants and a tank top, making her way downstairs. She found Raku sleeping in the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. She walked over to him and leaned over... he looked knocked out.

"Idiot, don't you know that's bad for your back?" She said to no one in particular.

Her eyes caught something sparkling in his hands and she reached out to see what it was. Her eyes furrowed as she stared at the necklace, a memory appearing in her head. It quickly fleeted and Chitoge frowned as she examined the necklace.

"Such a strange necklace, it looks like a locket." Chitoge mumbled.

Raku started mumbling in his sleep and his head shot right up, making Chitoge jump back and drop the necklace on the table. Raku reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife, aiming at Chitoge who had her hands up.

"Raku!" She called.

Raku blinked and placed the weapon down, " sorry. Reaction."

"I know, I have the same reaction." Chitoge said sitting down.

Raku leaned up and rubbed his neck, stretching out his back. He blinked and reached for his necklace on the table, catching Chitoge staring at it.

"Is that?"

"The necklace that saved my life? Yeah, it's the necklace she gave me." Raku said.

Chitoge hummed lightly and watched as he placed it on his neck.

"Do you always wear it?" She asked.

"I never take it off. It's my good luck charm." He said.

"My ribbon's mine... hey Raku. You want to try something fun?" Chitoge asked.

Raku looked up, "what did you have in mind?"

"When's your next job?" She asked.

Raku hummed, "in three days."

"Okay, I'll tell Claude to schedule one for me as well."

"How is that fun?" He asked.

"Well, I'm going to take your necklace and you're going to take my ribbon."

"What?!" Raku yelled.

"Come on, let's see who's good luck charm is luckier. Whoever comes back the quickest and the least unscratched means that their charm's the luckiest." Chitoge explained.

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because I said no!" Raku yelled getting up from his seat.

Chitoge blinked, "it's not that serious Raku. I was just trying to make our jobs more fun."

"There's nothing fun about our jobs! We kill people for a living Chitoge, don't you get it?! What kind of sick bastard thinks killing is fun?!" He asked.

He had gone too far, she didn't get mad though.

"Raku... what's wrong?" Chitoge asked.

Raku blinked, reaching for his necklace and squeezing it tightly.

"She wouldn't have liked what I have become." He whispered.

"She's not here any longer so it doesn't matter, this is your life Raku. You make it. If you don't want this life anymore you can change that." She told him.

Raku didn't say anything as she got up and left the room. He reacted shockingly though when she suddenly came running into the room and tackled him out of his chair.

"CHITOGE!" Raku yelled but she acted fast.

She tied her ribbon around Raku's next nearly chocking him and grabbed his necklace, taking it off and placing it over her neck before running out of the home. Raku's eyes widened and as he got up and started chasing after her.

"CHITOGE! GET BACK HERE!" He yelled.

Chitoge looked back and stuck her tongue out at him before speeding forward. Raku had to give it to the girl, she lived up to her underground name. She was smoking him at the moment, but Raku had stamina and sooner or later he would catch up with her. That didn't have to be the case though since she ran smack dead into someone and sent them both tumbling down.

"Chitoge!" Raku called catching her as she fell.

Chitoge landed on top of Raku sprawled out, sitting on his chest. She groaned and rubbed her forehead, looking up to see who she ran into. The girl she ran into wasn't so lucky to land on something soft since her friend took a large step to the side when her friend started falling. Onodera's eyes started spinning and she had no idea what just happened. Ruri looked down at her and grabbed her shoulder, helping her back up and glaring at the girl who ran into her like this except... she blinked.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" Chitoge apologized.

"Oh no, it's alright. I wasn't paying very much attenti-" Onodera's words got caught in her throat when she saw something that brought back childhood memories.

Her eyes stayed locked on the necklace that the blonde lady wore around her neck.

"Chitoge, get off me." Raku groaned.

"Oh, sorry Beansprout. You shouldn't have been behind me if you didn't want to be sit on." Chitoge said getting up, dusting her pants off.

"Well excuse me for catching you gori- hey! Onodera!" Raku called getting up.

Onodera turned her attention from the locket to Raku and blinked, "Raku?"

"What are you- did Chitoge run into you? Chitoge! You should watch where you're going!" Raku said.

"Well if you weren't chasing after me then I would have been!" Chitoge argued.

"Well if you hadn't taken my necklace then I wouldn't have been!" Raku argued back.

Onodera just stared at the both of them while Ruri was wondering what was going on and who this chick standing here was. She cleared her voice and all three of them stared at her.

"Nice to meet you again Raku." She said.

Raku blinked, "Ruri Miuamoto right? Onodera mentioned that the two of you lived together." He said.

Ruri nodded then started staring at Chitoge, who had hidden herself behind Raku. These girls were normal girls, probably college girls who went to college and worked a hard job for a living and did normal girly things.

"Oh, right! This is, uh Chitoge. Why are you behind me?" Raku asked looking behind his back.

"No reason Beansprout!" Chitoge yelled but stayed behind him.

Raku sighed and pulled her in front of him, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Meet Chitoge Kirisaki, we live together as-..." Raku froze wondering what the hell he was telling them.

They didn't need to know that, thought it was true. Onodera and Ruri was able to hear the sentence though and it stroke both of their curiosities.

"Together as?" Ruri asked.

"Oh Darling, why haven't you introduced me to your friends yet?" Chitoge asked.

"D-d-Darling? Ichijou, is this the girlfriend you talked about before?" Onodera asked.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Darling, you've talked about me?" Chitoge asked.

Raku gulped, one question at a time. "Chitoge, meet Onodera and Miuamoto. We all went to junior high school together. Yeah Onodera, she was the one I was talking about and yes Honey, but not the way you're thinking about. We barely even talked about you." Raku said.

Chitoge raised an eyebrow, "oh really? Then what did you talk about?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Chitoge, nothing like that-?"

"Like what, DARLING?!" Chitoge asked.

"It's nothing like that Miss Kirisaki, Ichijou here just ran into me a few weeks ago and again a few days ago and all we did was catch up." Onodera said trying to stop the conflict.

"Why didn't you tell me you ran into such an old friend Darling?" Chitoge asked.

Onodera flinched, only making the situation worse. Chitoge didn't know why she was reacting the way she was, or maybe she did and just didn't want to admit it. Either way, she had enough of this and turned away, making her way back home.

"H-honey!" Raku called after her.

"I'm sorry Ichijou, I didn't mean to make her mad at you like that." Onodera said.

"No, don't worry about it. I don't know why she's acting the way she is right now, I better go after her though. Bye Onodera and it was nice seeing you again Muiamoto. Chitoge! Wait up dammit!" Raku yelled chasing after her again.

Onodera and Ruri watched him leave.

"She- she was beautiful." Onodera said after a while.

"She was alright." Ruri lied.

"And he gave it to her... he gave..."

Ruri looked over, "what?"

Onodera shook her head. "No, it's nothing. She looked nice though, didn't she?"

Ruri shrugged not particularly caring. She only reached out and stroked Onodera's head.

"There, there."

* * *

"Chitoge! Chitoge! What is wrong with you?!" Raku yelled after her.

Chitoge stopped walking and turned around, pointing an all knowing finger at Raku.

"You! You're my problem! How could you, how could you?!" She yelled back at him.

"How could I what?!"

"How could you have two female friends and not introduce them to me?!" She yelled.

Raku blinked and Chitoge blushed looking away.

"I'm going out for a job, see yeah." She mumbled walking away again.

"Is that all? Phew, for a second I thought you might have actually been jealous." Raku said.

Chitoge flinched.

"That would be the day, hahaha. Well Chitoge, if you wanted to knooooooooooooooooooow!" Raku yelled as Chitoge came back and sent him flying in the sky.

When he came to he would find out that she was long gone for one and two being that he was wearing her red ribbon. She had taken his locket, her locket. Raku had half a mind to follow after her mission but what's done was done. If he died now because of this ribbon then that only meant that it was unlucky. Chitoge on the other hand, she only stared at the locket in her hands.

She had the strangest sense of deja vu looking at it and returned home to ask her Father about it. Needless to say everyone was surprised to see her and welcomed her home with tears in her eyes. Chitoge ignored them all though and went straight to her room, turning it upside down for a clue about the locket. She was successful when she opened her closet door, finding a small journal underneath a whole bunch of clutter.

She knew it was successful because inside the journal was a key, something she didn't recognized but still looked familiar just like Raku's locket.

"Chitoge? You come home and the first thing you do is lock yourself in your room?" Adelt asked coming on.

"Oh, sorry Papa. Hello." Chitoge said standing up.

She walked over to her Father and gave him a hug, he was momentarily shocked though after noticing her red ribbon wasn't on her head. He blinked as he stared at her head before his daughter called for his attention.

"Papa, do you know what this is?" Chitoge asked holding up the pendent and necklace.

Adelt stared at them, "this is the boy's right? Raku's, and this key here is yours." He said touching them.

Chitoge blinked, "how do you know that?"

"Because I remember the day he gave the key to you." Her father answered.

"He- Raku gave this to me?" Chitoge asked.

"Yeah, the two of you used to play when you were children. I told you his Father and I were old friends, he used to bring you over and the two of you would play games all day. You don't remember? Well it was more than 14 years ago." Adelt said.

Chitoge blinked, finding herself needing to sit down on her bed. She stared down at the locket and key and blinked softly.

"Papa, if Raku gave me this key... then did I give him the necklace?" She asked.

Because that wouldn't have made any sense. If she gave him the locket then Chitoge herself would have been dead. Raku himself said the girl who gave him this was killed, it couldn't have been Chitoge. It couldn't have-

"No, I don't think so. You never asked your Mother and I for a locket, only for your ribbon." Adelt said.

Chitoge's eyes widened a bit, "then? Was it only ever Raku and me? Was there someone else with up Papa?" She asked.

"Why the sudden interest Chitoge? This was years ago." He asked.

Chitoge shook her head lightly, climbing down.

"It's nothing, not really. Thank you for answering my questions, I'm going to go see Claude for another job right now." Chitoge said standing back up.

"Alright daughter, be safe." He said.

"I always am Papa, love you." She said before leaving.

Adelt sat himself down on his daughter's bed and sighed out, "now that she mentioned it. There was another girl who used to play with them, what was her name again?"

* * *

"Darling?! Hey Beansprout I'm home!" Chitoge called out entering her home.

She dropped her bag full of weapons beside her on the floor and cracked her neck as she kicked off her slippers.

"Boy was that job difficult, I haven't felt that adrenaline in a long while. I thought I was a goner for a second when my g-"

Raku came running into the other room and placed his hand over her mouth.

"Oh! Honey! Welcome home!" He said quickly.

Chitoge raised an eyebrow as she grabbed his hand, spun it around his back and slammed him on the ground.

"What do you think you're doing?" She asked.

"Company, we have company." He groaned out.

Chitoge blinked and let go of him, turning around she saw Onodera and Ruri peeking into the room with blushes on their faces. Chitoge immediately got embarrassed and got up off of Raku, kicking him to the side as she laughed nervously.

"Well why didn't you tell me Darling? Hello um, was it Onodera and Miuamoto?" Chitoge asked.

Raku groaned and leaned up, "I sent you a text."

"I dropped my phone into a swimming pool." She mumbled to him.

"Right, and it was Chitoge right? Or do you prefer Kirisaki?" Onodera asked.

"Chitoge! Chitoge is just fine!" Chitoge said and smiled.

Raku spotted a backpack sitting near the front of his door and walked over to it, looking inside and finding his intuition right. It was filled with guns. Raku picked it up and placed it on his back.

"I'm going upstairs to help you... unpack from your business trip." Raku said holding up her bag.

"Oh, thanks Darling. You don't have to unpack though, just place it in my room." Chitoge called.

"Alright then Honey." Raku said walking up.

Chitoge, Onodera and Ruri were left alone after that. Chitoge giggled awkwardly and motioned to the kitchen.

"Would you two like some tea?" She asked.

"Raky already made us some when we first arrived." Ruri said.

Onodera nudged Ruri in the rips, "sure! We'd love a cup!"

"Alright, I'll go make some." Chitoge said walking into the other room.

Onodera and Ruri followed after her, sitting down on the table as they tried to conversate with Chitoge. It turned out to be quite easy though and not awkward like how Onodera and Ruri thought it would be. When Raku came to them at the request to befriend her girlfriend, explaining how she was new to Japan and had no friends, of course Onodera answered yes while Ruri was a little skeptical. Turns out she wasn't so bad though, not that Ruri thought she would have been. It's just that... since she was the girlfriend of the man her best friend loved Ruri thought of her as a bad person. She wasn't a bad person, she was actually very... nice.

Raku peeked his head into the kitchen and saw the girls all giggling with each other. He smiled lightly happy to see Chitoge having friends and wondered if he should interrupt their time together or not. He hasn't been on a mission since she's left and since it turned out that she came home safely wearing his necklace, he hadn't even tried the good luck of her ribbon. He felt it on his neck and touched it.

"Chitoge, I just got a call from work and they need me." Raku said entering the room.

Chitoge stopped giggling and looked up at him, "really Raku?"

"Yeah, so I need to leave now. I'll be back in a few days though, thanks for coming over Onoder and Miuamoto. Sorry I have to leave like this." Raku said bowing his head lightly.

"Oh no Ichijou, it's alright! Duty calls, right?" Onodera asked.

"What is it that you do?" Ruri asked.

Raku blinked, "I'm in construction, a big time contractor. And it turns out that one of my workers constructed something wrong so now I have to go and fix it or else the whole plan will fall apart. Anyway I need to go now, but feel free to stay as long as you want and even for dinner. I made something for you in the refrigerator Chitoge." Raku said.

"Hold on Darling, I'll walk you out." Chitoge said following him out.

"What are you doing?" She whispered.

"What? Isn't this what you wanted? I'm giving you a chance to befriend them." Raku said pulling on a jacket.

Chitoge's eyes widened and a light blush hit her cheeks. "You didn't have to leave to do so though, I wouldn't have minded you staying." She mumbled.

"Well, I need to prove that my locket is more luckier anyway." He smiled lightly.

Chitoge's eyes widened and she reached for his necklace, "sorry. Do you want it back?"

"No, at least not now... it was lucky though wasn't it?" He asked.

Chitoge rolled her eyes, "right. It saved my life."

"Told you it was lucky, well then I'm off."

Chitoge gripped her skirt and leaned over, kissing Raku on the cheek. Both of them didn't know what happened and Chitoge turned away from him.

"That was thanking you! Don't let it go to your head!" She barked.

Raku said nothing as he nodded and left the room; Chitoge looked behind and pouted.

"At least could have said something." She muttered before going back into the other room.

Needless to say she couldn't see how Raku had passed out as soon as he closed the door behind him, touching his cheek.

"Where in the world did that come from?" He muttered to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**BlackLynx17: How do you forget something you don't want to remember? I'm trying to, but I keep thinking about it. Sigh, read the new chapter. Chitoge looked so cute. I love her so much. They have a keychain of her key online but it's $23. Way too much. Anyways, thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

It was scary how fast Onodera, Ruri and Chitoge had became friends... very scary. He knew Chitoge wasn't a bad person, but the minute he came home all Chitoge talked about was Onodera and when he ran into Onodera all she would talk about was Chitoge. He was happy for Chitoge in the least, at least she had friends now. She seemed happier and didn't bring up that strange kiss to the cheek once, which was good because Raku didn't know what to think about it so he simply forgot about it.

The day he returned home though he noticed something strange. He found Chitoge sleeping in the kitchen just like he had before, there was his pendent in her hand though. Raku walked over and took it from her hands, pulling off the ribbon around his neck and placing it in her hand instead. He noticed something else strange though in her other hand and when he reached out to grab it, he started yelling.

Chitoge's head shot up and she reached for her gun, aiming at Raku's head but he didn't seem to notice it as he held out the key in front of him.

"Why do you have this?!" He yelled.

"You do not just yell randomly, I could have killed you!" Chitoge screamed at him.

"Why do you have this key?!" Raku yelled.

Chitoge sighed and placed her gun on the table, spotting her ribbon next to it. She reached out and grabbed it, tying it back around her hair.

"Keep calm, it's not your girlfriend's. I mean it is, but it's not your first crush's." Chitoge said.

Raku did not keep calm, he got even angrier.

"What do you mean?!"

"Beansprout, it turns out we knew each other when we were younger. We played together as kids and for some reason, you gave me this key." Chitoge said.

"I- I did?" Raku asked.

"Yeah, my Father told me. He said I didn't give you the locket though which was obvious since the girl who did is... yeah. I thought you were coming home last night so I wanted to ask you about it but it seems that wasn't the case." Chitoge said.

"I- I don't remember giving this to you, all I remember is her having a key and me having the locket." Raku said.

"Well it seems that me you and the girl all played together as children." Chitoge said.

"Was there anyone else?" Raku asked.

Chitoge blinked, "what do you mean?"

"Are you sure it was only the three of us, are you sure there wasn't anyone else?" He asked.

"I don't know, my father didn't even say it was three. I only assumed because... yeah. Why?"

There had to be four, there had to be because Onodera had a key as well. She had a key, Chitoge had a key and her crush had a key. The four of them must have been childhood friends, why after all this time though had they met? Why had this suddenly mattered anymore?

"No reason."

And that was the end of their conversation. Things returned to normal in their household, the relationship between the two of them staying exactly the same. Nothing changed between them and Chitoge wasn't liking this... or was she? She always found herself thinking of him more often, looking forward to seeing him everyday though she always argued with him, all she seemed to talk about with Onodera was him as well. Maybe she should just ask him straight up... if only she had the courage.

Asking Chitoge to kill people, easy, but asking her to ask Raku about their feelings? Impossible. Chitoge groaned and poured fish food into her fish bowl, watching Au and Un eat up.

"Chitoge! What did I tell you, I'll feed Au and Un from now on!" Raku yelled coming into the room.

He grabbed the fish food from her fingers and Chitoge looked up at him, "what do you feel about me?"

Her face exploded and turned bright red, smoke coming from her ears while Raku just opened his eyes. He couldn't believe what she asked and Chitoge couldn't believe it either but somehow she was able to say it and she wasn't going to take it back. Raku waited for her to say she was kidding, but it didn't. Her face may have been red and full with embarrassment, but her eyes were serious. Raku gulped and placed the fish food on the table.

"Feel? I feel like... I feel like, I feel for you like a friend." Raku finished quickly.

Chitoge frowned lightly, "is that all you feel?"

"Well what do you want me to feel?" Raku asked.

"It's been months since we've lived together and yet we only think of each other as friends?" Chitoge asked looking down.

"What do you want us to feel Chitoge?" He asked again.

She closed her eyes and shook her head lightly.

"I'm going out with Onodera and Ruri tonight, they invited me out to celebrate since Onodera got an A on her test of something. I'll be back late." Chitoge said standing up.

She walked passed him and into the other room, pausing in mid-step for a second. She took a deep breath and shook her head, continuing the way to her room. Raku clenched his fists and walked into the other room, stopping at the stairway.

"Chitoge, I like you." He told her.

Chitoge looked back at him and blinked, her heart fluttering. She smiled lightly, "I like you too Raku," then continued walking back to her room.

Raku covered his face with his hands and reached for his cellphone. Just because his girlfriend was having a night out didn't mean he couldn't have one either.

* * *

"So what's happening now Raku?" Shu asked slamming his drink on the table.

Raku grabbed the sake bottle and filled his glass back up, "I'm confused. The only thing that makes sense in my life anymore is killing."

It took a full bottle of sake for Raku to explain everything that's been happening since the last time he saw him, from running back into Onodera to all the keys then earlier this day where Chitoge confessed her feelings, or at least he thought were her feelings. All through the story Shu laughed so hard at his friend.

"She said it like, I like you too Raku, like obviously but truthfully. Not like as friend, but as a girl confessing kind of I like you." Raku explain.

"Well what do you think Raku?" Shu asked.

"I just told you, I think she said it like a girl confessing!" Raku said.

"Well what do you prefer then Raku?" Shu asked.

Raku scrunched his eyebrows together, "what are you?"

"Would you prefer it if she liked you as in like like or just like you as a friend... wow, like like. I haven't said that since middle school." Shu blinked and laughed.

"I, I'm not sure." Raku said.

"Last time we talked we were talking about how you could fall in love with this girl, now why all of a sudden when she says she likes you do you second doubt it? Is it because of Onodera? Do you like her as well Raku?" Shu asked.

"I, I, I DON'T KNOW! THAT'S WHY I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Raku yelled downing his drink.

"Raku, Raku, Raku, you're so complicated my friend. You have two beautiful woman in your life who love you and you can't choose between them." SHu said.

"Neither of them love me. I've just recently started befriending Onodera and Chitoge only said like."

"You're missing the point, the point being who do you want?" Shu asked.

Raku gulped. "It doesn't matter, even if I want Onodera I can't be with her since I'm pretending to date Chitoge-"

"So you want Onodera?" Shu asked.

"How'd you come to that?!"

"Because you said it doesn't matter and you only say that in a situation when you want the thing you can't have. So you choose Onodera, it makes sense. She isn't like us and you always said you'd quit the business when you'd settle down with a normal girl, but Raku. Are you sure the only reason you like her isn't because she might be your childhood friend?"

Raku's eyes slowly darkened, "Shu. She's dead."

"I know that, I know that, but do you know that. You find out that a girl you haven't seen in years has a key, exactly like the girl from your childhood, and then you find out that your girlfriend has a key as well. And THEN you find out you all were together as children, that you gave more than one girl one key. Can you honestly say without a doubt in your mind that you don't think Onodera or Chitoge isn't her?"

Isn't that what he thought when he first say Onodera's key? And then again with Chitoge's? She told him it wasn't her though, but Onodera... she didn't know. He didn't know.

"Raku, you were only 10. Are you sure she died back then?"

"She got shot in the chest Shu!" Raku yelled.

"Calm down Raku, I was only saying. People survive from the chest, remember Dean? He was able to make a full recovery, a scar left from where the gunshot hit him. Maybe-"

"If that was the case then why didn't Father tell me she was alive? Why didn't she tell me she was alive?" Raku asked.

"I don't know Raku, we're sorta getting off of topic here! Back to Chitoge and Onodera! So, who are you going to give a try?" Shu asked.

Raku raised an eyebrow, "a try?"

"You know, who are you going to go after? Who are you going to pursue ? I think you should try them both out, take them both out on a date before you decide which one."

"Shu-"

"Only a suggestion, at the end this is your choice Raku. You've always wanted a girl like Onodera, but never dreamed of finding a girl like Chitoge. The choice is yours." Shu said.

Raku blinked, "if the choice was yours, who would you pick Shu?"

"Honestly, I'd have you pick Chitoge and that is for two reasons. One, if you pick her you wouldn't have to quit your job and we could still be friends, and two because she already knows you're a killer and she accepts you for it. Will Onodera feel the same or will you have to lie to her all her life?"

Raku paused, never putting it together like that before. How had it even come to this? He only ran into Onodera a couple of times and yet he liked her like he does? Did he like her back in middle school? Were these feelings resurfacing because she was back in his life? Raku had no idea what to think so he just drowned his questions away. He had time, it was not like he had to choose at this very moment.

* * *

"I-I told him I liked him!" Chitoge screeched, covering her face with her hands.

Onodera and Ruri shared a look with each other before looking back at her.

"Who are you talking about Chitoge?" Onodera asked.

"Raku, I told Raku I liked him and acted all cool about it and just UGH! What was I thinking?!" Chitoge asked slamming her head on the table.

Now Onodera and Ruri were confused for sure.

"What are you talking about Chitoge? Isn't he your boyfriend? Don't you love him?" Ruri asked.

Chitoge opened her mouth and paused. What was she talking about? Her friends didn't know about her and Raku's situation together, they probably thought she was crazy. They were her friends though, weren't they? Chitoge was far away from home and she didn't see any of the Beehive members hanging around. This was Kosaki and Ruri she was talking about, she could tell them the truth.

And so she did.

She watched what she said, telling them because of a certain situation between their families they had to pretend to date, and didn't give too much important details. After she rounded right back to the part where she liked him, in which she didn't know if it was even true or not. Well of course it was true because she said it, but then Chitoge explained about all the horrible things about Raku (which weren't many) that proved that couldn't be the case. By the end of the night Chitoge went home drunk without a single one of her questions answered, but feeling some relief for being able to get the secret off of her chest.

Onodera and Ruri walked home in silence together, Ruri waiting for the right moment to tell Onodera.

"You heard what she said right?"

Onodera blinked, "hmm?"

"They aren't dating Kosaki. They may be living together, but the don't love each other. They aren't a couple." Ruri said.

"Ruri-"

"No, this is your chance."

"She likes him Ruri."

"But you've liked him since middle school! Chitoge has only just recently liked him, if you swoop in then she'll heal. This is your chance Kosaki, don't lose your chance. You won't get another one." Ruri yelled.

"Ruri-"

"I've watched you watch him for four years in middle school, watched you heal for three years in high school then watched you destroy your dating life for a year in college. You love him don't you? You want him? Well why aren't you doing anything about it?!" She yelled.

"It's not that easy!"

"Yes it is, you've had years to be scared of this Kosaki but not anymore! You can't afford to be scared anymore... tell him you love him."

Onodera said nothing as she hung her head down.

"The next time you two meet, tell him you love him. That will completely overshadow Chitoge's like, I want you to be happy Kosaki."

"I am happy Ruri." Onodera mumbled.

"I want you to be truly happy then."

Onodera and Ruri didn't talk again for the rest of that night. On Chitoge's side of the world, she was stumbling as she tried to make it from the bar to her home. Maybe it wasn't a good idea to refuse Kosaki's and Ruri's offer to walk her home, it was too late though! Chitoge was already walking and she blamed Raku if she didn't make it home safely. It was his fault after all, making her love him.

Hold on, did Chitoge think love? She meant like. Making her like him, much better. Chitoge sang lightly to herself as she walked down the streets, getting interrupted in her showtune when her phone started buzzing. That's it! She could just call a taxi to take her home, stupid Chitoge. She opened up her phone ready to dial the number when she saw a text from Claude. The only times he ever texted were for missions, Chitoge blinked as she opened the text and read through her.

Her staggering stopped and she stood up straight and tall, her eyes lowering a little bit as she stared at the words appearing on her screen. Back to work it seemed.

* * *

Raku woke up the next morning in his bed. He didn't remember how he got home last night, but apparently he had since he was in his room. Yawning out loudly, he stared at his clock and checked the time. That was the last time he was ever going to get that drunk with Shu ever again he thought making his way to the bathroom. After a long shower he walked downstairs planning to make breakfast for him and Chitoge. He wondered why he didn't find her in the living room overfeeding their fish and found out the answer when he saw a sticky note on the fish bowl.

Raku walked over to it and picked it up, reading the note. Job, already fed the fish. Of course she would have fed the fish before leaving. Raku crumbled up the note and went to the kitchen, making a breakfast for one. As he ate alone his mind wandered back to his conversation with Shu. Onodera and Chitoge. Through all the horrible advices Shu has told him in the past and in that conversation, one thing was smart. What would Onodera do once she learned he was a killer? How could she look passed that from him, like Chitoge had.

Well it hadn't been very fair since Chitoge was a killer herself, she accepted him as one because she herself was one. Though unfair, it didn't matter. There was only one love in Raku's life for years and suddenly there was three... two. Maybe the advice about dating both was a smart idea, well maybe not dating both but going out on a date with both of them and finding out, finding out what Raku wanted more, what he preferred more. Onodera was the perfect woman but Chitoge, Chitoge...

Raku chuckled to himself. Chitoge was Chitoge. He had been on dates with her before, but none of them he considered seriously. Maybe Raku was going to try it out, first being Onodera because Chitoge didn't seem to be here. With that resolution Raku cleared the table and redressed himself into something more casual but still nice. He nodded at himself in the mirror then set off to find Onodera.

She was surprised in the least when he suddenly called her out of the blue, asking where she lived. She nearly fainted when he arrived at her doorstep and asked if she wanted to go out and do something. Ruri had jumped and pushed her out of the way, telling him she'd be ready in ten minutes then slammed the door in his face. Raku blinked and ten minutes later the door reopened and Onodera came tumbling out wearing a bright pink dress. She stumbled into Raku who caught her and Ruri flashed Onodera a thumbs up before slamming the door close.

Onodera chuckled nervously and stood up, whispering a small thank you. Raku smiled at her and asked, "where you wanna go?"

When she answered anywhere Raku chose a café for the both of them. Since he already ate he ordered himself a cup of coffee while Onodera got strawberry tea. Then the two of them just... talked. Talked about anything really, never staying on one subject too long and never once having nothing to say. Raku asked about school while Onodera asked about work, the both of them laughing at the funny stories they told each other. One of the stories though weren't so funny, in fact it was very shocking and very confusing.

"Wait, what did you just say Onodera?" Raku asked.

"Huh? Oh, um... I know." Onodera whispered.

Raku eye's widened, he started shaking his head frantically back and forth. "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's okay Ichijou, Chitoge explained everything about the situation about the two of you and how you have to 'date' because of your parents. I hope you don't mind, I swore I wouldn't tell a soul." Onodera said.

"Wait a second, she explained EVERYTHING?!" Raku asked in disbelief.

How stupid was Chitoge?

"Not everything, she couldn't explain why, only that it had to do something with your families." Onodera said.

Not stupid at all it seemed.

"Oh... yeah. So you know we're only pretend dating." Raku said.

"Yes, is that... okay? Would you prefer it if I didn't know?" She asked.

Raku shook his head, "it's fine, it's fine. As long as you don't tell anyone it's fake we'll be okay."

Onodera and Raku both gazed into each others eyes before both of them looking down, noticing what laid on each other's necks. Raku's eyes widened while Onodera's heart quicken. He was wearing it again, he could see her wearing it. Raku was the more bold one where as Onodera would have probably ignored the whole thing.

"Did you know Onodera, I think we played together when we were younger. Me, you and Chitoge." Raku suddenly said out of the blue.

Onodera blinked, "excuse me?"

"Because of this, your necklace." Raku said pointing to his own chest.

"Chitoge has the same exact key, as well as an old friend of mine. I think the four of us played together when we were younger because we all have the same keys and my locket." Raku said.

"Really?!" Onodera asked, not bothering to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Yeah, I think that's the reason why you and Chitoge hit it off so much. Because you two already knew each other."

"Wow, I did think when I first met her that I could oddly get along with her. That's cool." Onodera giggled.

Raku smiled.

"Back in middle school when I first saw your necklace I remembered you, well maybe not you but I remembered the boy who gave it to me. That boy was you though. What about the other girl? Are you two still friends with her? I feel so bad for forgetting all of you." Onodera said.

She regretted what she said at once though when she saw the look on Raku's face. She leaned back into her seat and bit her bottom lip, placing her hands together.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, it's not your fault. She's um, she's no longer with us anymore." Raku said lowly.

"Was she someone special?" Onodera asked.

"My first love. I can't remember why the three of you all had keys, but I knew hers opened mine. We promised to get married when we grew up, we weren't able to keep that promise though." Raku said.

Onodera frowned and reached of for Raku's hand. He neither made a move to grab hers back or remove his hand.

"At least you have Chitoge now, and me." She smiled lightly at him.

Raku looked up at her and blinked, "what do you mean you too?"

Onodera's eyes widened slowly and she started blushing, "na-na-na-nothing!"

Raku stared at her confusingly, Ondera shutting her eyes closed tightly. Ruri would be shaking her head at her if she knew what she just did. Raku shrugged it off and didn't make a big deal out of it, which Onodera wished he had. If he had, that meant he would have cared right? He could have cared that she was there for him, cared why she quickly forgot about it.

"Onodera, are you ready to leave?" Raku asked.

And now there date was over. Onodera sighed as she nodded her head, getting up from her seat. Raku followed suit and after he paid for the bill the two of them were off. They came across a split path and this is where Onodera left, her head down as she started walking back home.

"Onodera, where are you heading?" Raku called out to her.

She quickly lifted up her head and looked back at him, her eyes wide.

"Come on, I have a whole day planned out unless you have something else to do?" Raku asked.

Onodera had nothing she had to do. Even if she had though, she would have dropped them all to spend one day with Raku like this. Onodera smiled as she caught back up with him, doing the very daring thing of grabbing his arm as the two of the walked down the street together.

* * *

Chitoge didn't like drinking hard liquor. There would always have to be something in the mixture, juice or something sweet or milk, never straight out the bottle and never just by itself. When times were hard though, she couldn't help but break down and need something strong enough to make her numb and alcohol with sweet mixtures weren't going to help her at the moment.

Raku woke up to a glass being broken. He reached for his gun underneath his pillow and turned the safety off, sneaking out of his room to check Chitoge's. She wasn't in there, still must be out on a mission. Raku was relieved to know she was gone if a burglar was downstairs, though he knew she could handle herself if she was here. Raku held tighter onto his gun as he slowly made his way downstairs, checking the living room first before making his way to the kitchen. He put his guard down when he saw Chitoge in the kitchen, a broken glass cup on the side of her feet.

"You had me thinking you were a burglar." Raku sighed out in relief.

Chitoge didn't reply back. Raku stared at her and looked at the bottle of jack in her hands.

"Why are you drinking at... 2am in the morning?" Raku asked.

"Raku, have you ever killed a woman or child?" Chitoge asked quietly.

Raku blinked, "what are you talking about?"

She turned back to look at him ever so slowly and Raku felt his heard stop beating.

"Have you ever gotten a job before, where the mission was to kill a woman or child?" She repeated.

Raku felt himself go cold, "have you?"

"No. That's where I draw the line, no women or children. But you know, just because we refuse the mission doesn't mean someone else will. Either way those people are going to die." Chitoge whispered.

Raku walked over to her slowly and Chitoge dropped her bottle of Jack, letting it crash on the floor. Raku didn't flinch and neither did she.

"How many people have you killed Raku?" She asked.

"Does it really matter?" Raku asked then shook his head, "I don't really keep track. It's high fifties though or low sixties."

Chitoge hummed, "I've killed 321."

"Three hundre- three hundred and twenty one? How is that even possible?!" Raku asked.

"Sometimes it was by twos... I'm tired Raku." She told him.

Raku blinked and gulped, holding out his arms for her.

"Come on then, I'll take you to bed." He said.

"No." Chitoge shook her head but stood up and fell into his arms anyway.

She gripped his shirt and looked up at him, tears nearly falling out of her eyes.

"I'm tired of this, killing. It's beginning to get, to get to be too much... please Raku, please." Chitoge started whining.

"Please what?" Raku asked.

"Please, please just comfort me." Chitoge said standing up on her tip toes.

Raku would never forget how his first kiss went. How wet his socks were as they got stained with jack, how warm Chitoge was pressed against his chest, how soft her lips were and how it tasted like straight alcohol. He would never forget her tears either, how they cried herself to sleep in his arms. There was a lot of things Raku wouldn't forget this night.


	7. Chapter 7

**BlackLynx17:** **That new chapter was so good until everybody started giving Raku apples. It was so boring. Thanks for the reviews.**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

It didn't matter who woke up first, the fact of the matter was that both of them were awake and found themselves in each other's embrace. Chitoge was lying right next to Raku, his arms around her hips, her head buried in his chest while his face was on her hair, their legs intertwined. It made their heart flutter and skip when they woke up in this position... now what to do?

Chitoge blinked and gripped Raku's shirt; his toes started moving under the blankets. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before looking up at him, only finding him looking back down at her. Chitoge licked her lips as she whispered.

"Good morning."

Raku cleared his throat as he said back, "morning."

The pregnant pause. The awkward silent. Both were expecting more but nothing else happened. Chitoge looked away and rolled over, Raku lifting his arms off of her. She got to her feet and got out of his bed, leaving his room seconds later. Raku laid there and stared at his door, blinking at it while nothing crossed his mind. Chitoge walked to the end of the hall to her room, wondering how she found herself in that situation.

She was strong, she was one of the best assassins in Beehive. They don't show their emotions, they don't find comfort in other people. Claude had sent her that mission though, a family job. Sometimes it wasn't only the man who was corrupted in the family, sometimes everyone was in on it. Claude knew she didn't hit women and children but this family, they were something else, something big. They had been the cause of hundreds of deaths, hundreds of children finding their parents dead or vice versa. Chitoge had almost been tempted to take it, if only Claude hadn't sent the family picture. The mother, the father, the two sons and one daughter. Happy.

She refused. Refused meaning someone else took it. That family was dead right now. A major drug lord wasn't the only person killed... it had gotten to Chitoge. It always had. But for her to throw herself at Raku, for her to use him to escape that sadness... Chitoge turned around and made a B line straight back to Raku's room. She opened the door and found him still lying in bed, looking at her.

"I'm sorry." She told him.

Raku leaned up from his bed, "for what?"

"Last night, I'm sorry okay? I was at a very dark place and I... I'm sorry I used you." She whispered looking away.

Raku got up from bed and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder while the other one tilted her chin so she'd be looking at him again.

"Hey, hey, what are you talking about?" He asked.

"I was sad okay, Claude he... he did something that sent me off and I didn't want to feel sad anymore so I escaped in you because... because... well because you make me happy Raku. You make me so happy." She whispered at the end.

Raku stared down at Chitoge in a new light. She wasn't just a gorilla, she wasn't just an assassin or an orphan, she was a girl as well. A girl just like Onodera, a girl who often got scared just like any other girl in the world and hurt if someone didn't protect her. She once told him that he should go after a girl who was strong enough to protect herself which was true for her case. Wasn't a man's job to protect his woman though? If he couldn't protect her physically, maybe he could protect the internal scars. Scars, that no matter how much time passed, would never heal.

Scars like losing her mother.

Scars like killing people.

Scars like having to live with herself everyday knowing all the wrong she's done in the world, by herself.

Raku stared into Chitoge's eyes and she reluctantly stared back into his. Before either of them knew what was happened, Raku leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Her eyes widened and he just watched as her face turned red before her eyes slowly drifted close. Raku pulled her into him, snaking his arms around her waist.

"You can always, always use me Chitoge, anytime." He told her.

"Raku." Chitoge said lightly.

"I'm here for you Chitoge, you're not alone anymore." He said.

Chitoge sniffed as tears started running down her cheeks. She threw herself at him and called out his name loudly, crying Raku, Raku. Raku held onto her tightly. He didn't know what this meant, but he wouldn't be doing anything else right now than comforting his girlfriend.

His... girlfriend.

* * *

_"So you chose her?"_

"I don't think chose is the right word here Shu, more like I let her choose for me."

_"Bullshit Raku, you chose killer over ordinary. Good choice."_

"Shu-"

_"So tell me, how'd she kiss? How was you first kiss in fact actually, was it amazing? I can only imagine what Chitoge knew how to do with her-"_

"SHU!" Raku yelled over the voice receiver.

_"Hahaha, you know I'm only teasing Raku. So what are you going to do now with Onodera?"_

"I don't know, probably stay her friend I guess? I mean just because I chose Chitoge doesn't mean I like her any less."

_"Ha! You just said you chose Chitoge!"_

"Shu-"

_"Please don't tell me you're thinking about juggling two chicks, Raku you dog you."_

"Shu, I'm trying to have an intelligent conversation with you and now I'm starting to think that was a mistake."

_"Why did you call me Raku? I can't remember why, only you spazzing out about kissing Chitoge and sort of confessing to her, which by the way was NOT a confession."_

Raku blinked, "I- I don't know. I just thought that, you know, you'd want to know since you've been helping me with all of this."

_"So do you love Chitoge?"_

Raku chocked, "l-love?!"

_"Yeah Raku, love. It's what comes after like, I mean since you kissed the girl, promised she could use you and slept with her-"_

"We only slept in the same bed!"

_"Potato Potato, those are usually signs of being in love."_

Raku sighed out loud and started scratching the back of his neck. "You know what Shu, I'm going to hang up now."

_"No! Raku! You haven't even told me all the juicy stuff yet! Raku! Ra~"_

Raku closed his phone and tossed it on the couch, he didn't know who was the bigger idiot at the moment. Shu or himself for calling Shu. He leaned his head against the headrest of his chair and looked beside him, staring at Au and Un who was swimming around in their fish bowl.

"I bet fish love is easier, huh guys?" He asked them.

Au and Un only breathed out bubbles. Raku's ears picked up on footsteps walking down the stairs and he turned around, seeing Chitoge arrive at the bottom steps wearing a bright white and red summer's dress. She scratched her arm lightly and looked up, blushing and blinking at Raku.

"Hi." She squeaked out.

God was she cute. Raku gulped, "hey."

Chitoge stood there fidgeting while Raku watched her. Screw what Shu had said, technically he had confessed his feelings and she hadn't refused them meaning that they were officially a couple now. And what did couples do?

"Do you wanna go on a date?" Raku asked.

Chitoge looked at him, blushing furiously.

"Promise not to call me a gorilla?" She teased.

"As long as you promise not to refer to me as a beansprout." Raku chuckled.

Chitoge smiled and nodded, running upstairs to grab a coat and coming back down seeing Raku holding the door open for her. Her smile widened as she slipped on her shoes, walking past him with him on her toes. They made it, they were a couple now. This was what she wanted... right? Raku caught her staring up at him and blushed, reaching out his hand to grab her own. Chitoge felt her heart skip and looked down at their joint hands, smiling to herself.

Yeah, this was what she wanted.


	8. Chapter 8

**BlackLynx17: New chapter came out today. Was hoping the new girl would be the fourth key, I don't like her very much though. She looks too much like Tachibana's gangster friend.**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

"Raku." Chitoge whispered.

"I know." Raku said back peeking behind his shoulder.

Chitoge and Raku leaned closer together, the both of them trying to get a peek at the person who was following behind them. There was no luck though and the person didn't seem to be going anywhere anytime soon.

"Do you want to try to lose them?" Raku asked.

"I don't run, I've got a better idea though." Chitoge said and stood in front of Raku.

She smiled lightly and Raku's eyes widened as she placed her hands on both of his cheeks and slowly started leaning towards his lips. Inches away from his lips she stared behind them and finally saw their stalker. Her eyes widened slightly and their stalker started screaming.

"NOOOO! RAAAAAKUUUUU!"

Chitoge jumped back as she came running towards them, reaching for her knife. Raku's eyes widened as he saw the stalker and looked towards Chitoge.

"Don't!" He yelled.

Chitoge paused and Raku was tackled towards the ground. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest as she glared down at her boyfriend and their stalker.

"Raku! What do you think you're doing?! Cheating on your fiancé like this!" The stalker yelled.

Chitoge flinched. Her eyes lit on fire as she started cracking her knuckles.

"Darling, what on earth is this stalker talking about?" She asked darkly.

"Nothing, I've told you before Tachibana we're not engaged." Raku said trying to get up.

"That's not what you told me when we were younger." Tachibana winked at him as she pulled out her necklace.

Raku blinked. How could he have forgotten about her key? She always bragged about it around the same time of the month. Chitoge's jealousy disappeared when she saw the key; she started blinking.

"Tachibana, I'd like to introduce my girlfriend Chitoge." Raku said looking towards her.

Chitoge blinked as a light blush came to her across her cheeks. Had she actually called her his girlfriend... and meant it?

"Oh, Chitoge Kirisaki age 22, Golden Viper, prize possession of Beehive? Met her? No, but I do know of her." Tachibana said behind a hand.

Chitoge reached for her knife again and actually pulled it out, Raku got up at that moment and grabbed her shoulders.

"Don't." He whispered.

"She knows, she knows Raku. Why does she know? We can't let her live." Chitoge hissed.

"We will because, she's-"

There was ruffles behind the bushes and Chitoge looked over, seeing dozens of cops hiding behind trees and bushes behind this Tachibana who was smirking at the two of them.

"Tachibana's the daughter of the chief of police, that's the only reason she knows so much about you. It's the same for me as well." Raku said.

"Aw Raku, are you talking about me?" Tachibana giggled.

Chitoge stared at Tachibana and hated the superior look in her eyes.

"If she knows then why aren't we in jail right now?" She whispered.

"Because Raku agreed to marry me and if he does, all his records goes away!" Tachibana smiled.

"She doesn't have any solid evidence against us so legally nothing can be done." Raku said.

"So if I killed her right now then-"

"They'd have a reason to take you away, don't Chitoge. She's... she's an old friend."

"AW RAKU! WE'RE MORE THAN JUST OLD FRIENDS!" Tachibana said jumping on his shoulders.

Chitoge saw red while Raku blushed red, Tachibana just giggling. She walked over and pushed her off of him, glaring as she pulled Raku behind her. The cops made a move from behind the trees and Raku started sweating.

"I don't care who you are, keep your hands off my Darling though." Chitoge growled.

"Hehehehe, Raku. What on Earth is she talking about? That joke you said before was funny but I think this girl actually believes it." She said.

"Hey, hey, hey! Girls, let's all get along!" Raku said coming between them.

Chitoge and Tachibana started glaring at each other.

"It's only fair that I'd end up with Raku since I'VE known him longer." Tachibana said.

Chitoge snorted, "I think I've known him longer than you."

"Please, I've known Raku since he was ten! You see, he gave this to me when we were children! It's a promise of our love." Tachibana bragged holding up her key.

Chitoge rolled her eyes, pulling out her own key. "Same here, we were childhood friends too. Our Father's were old friends as well so I guess that means I win."

Tachibana saw fire and started biting on a handkerchief while Chitoge looked superior.

"Raku, how could you be cheating on me?" Tachibana started crying.

Raku heard guns getting cocked and loaded and quickly ran in front of Chitoge, waving his hands at Tachibana.

"Tachibana! It's not that, we were never dating in the first place so technically I've never cheated on you."

"Well it's obvious that your key is a fake Chitoge, and I'll prove it to you right now by opening Raku's lock! And then we'll get married and you'll be in jail!" Tachibana said jumping towards Raku.

Chitoge tried to catch her but Raku beat her to it, grabbing her hands and staring long and hard at her.

"Tachibana, I'm dating Chitoge right now so please refrain from hugging and kissing on me." Raku said.

"You've kissed her!" Chitoge yelled.

Raku flinched while Tachibana laughed, "you haven't?"

"We have actually!" Chitoge yelled making Tachibana paused.

"Well-well-well, doesn't matter! I forgive you for everything Raku, as soon as we prove our love to her she'll leave us alone." Tachibana said reaching for his pendent.

"I don't care about that anymore Tachibana, I like Chitoge."

Chitoge's eyes widened while Raku's face turned red. Tachibana went blank then she turned around and waved at her guards. Raku grabbed Chitoge's hand and the two of them started running off, Raku in lead.

"What are we doing?!" Chitoge called.

"She may be the daughter of the chief of police, but she's a delinquent! That was her sign for letting her buddies back there to shoot at as!" Raku yelled.

"Yeah right Raku, she couldn't-"

Chitoge flinched as she heard gunshots behind her. She looked back and Raku picked up the pace, turning into tight corners and finally dipping into a sweet shop. The two of the started panting as they hid under the tables, waiting for the gunshots to end.

"Um... Chitoge? Ichijou?"

Raku leaned up and slammed his head on the table while Chitoge looked up and saw just what she was looking for.

"Kosaki?! Oh thank goodness, can you look outside and see if they're any cops out?" Chitoge asked.

Raku cursed under his breath and rubbed the top of his head while Onodera followed the strange request and stared out of the window.

"Uhh, no. No, I don't." Onodera answered.

"Well they could be hiding, check outside and look both ways Kosaki." Chitoge ordered.

"Chitoge, sorry Onodera. Could you please check for us though?" Raku asked looking from underneath the table.

Onodera brushed the strands of her hair behind her ear and nodded shortly, walking outside of the sweet shop and looking both ways. When she reentered the store she found Raku and Chitoge in the same position as before, the two of them were smiling softly though and chuckling at each other lightly. Onodera felt a tug at her heart but ignored it as she reported back to them.

"No, I didn't see any officers." She said.

Chitoge sighed out and started to get up from under the table, but Raku grabbed her hand and shook his head.

"They won't shoot me." He told her then got up before her.

His eyes were closed and since he didn't hear any bullets getting fired or people screaming, he opened his eyes and saw that the coast was in fact clear. He sighed out in relief as he held a hand out for Chitoge, helping her stand up.

"When were you going to tell me about your little friend back there, Darling?" Chitoge asked.

"You can't blame me Honey, with all that's been happening to me in my life right now of course I wouldn't remember her." Raku answered.

"You think you'd remember a friend that has relations with the cops, Beansprout."

"Honey, what do we promise each other before we went on our date?" Raku asked.

"Oh, silly me. I must have forgotten because of your pale, idiotic Beansprout self."

"Well that's okay, I can't blame you with the Gorilla brain you have after all."

"Um, Chitoge? Ichijou? Do you two have trouble with the law?" Onodera asked.

Raku and Chitoge froze up, their eyes widening as they started sweating bullets. They turned to see Onodera staring at them innocently. How could they have forgotten she was there? Standing right there?! WHEN THEY JUST TALKED TO HER SECONDS AGO?!

"It isn't what you think Onodera!" Raku said waving his hands back and fourth.

"That's right! Darling here has this crazy cop stalker he forgot to mention! And because he forget, I was almost killed!" Chitoge yelled.

"Whatever, you were not almost killed. If anything I was almost killed because I would have protected you." Raku said.

Chitoge was about to say her retort, but paused. She dropped her finger and curled her hands lightly, starting down at the floor as she kicked an imaginary rock.

"Really?" She mumbled.

"Yeah, didn't you see how I hid you behind me?"

Chitoge snorted, "like I needed protection."

"I agree with that, but still. What's my job supposed to be if I can't protect you?"

"Um, Chitoge? Ichijou?" Onodera spoke up.

The same thing repeated, only two times worse. HOW COULD THEY KEEP FORGETTING SHE WAS THERE?!

"Sorry Onodera." Raku said.

"Yeah, it's the heat of the moment and everything. We aren't in trouble with the law or anything, Raku's ex-fiancé is just trying to kill me because she found out I'm dating him now." Chitoge explained.

"Ex-fiancé?!" Onodera gasped turning red.

"NO! No! That's not true Onodera, we were never engaged!" Raku said.

"That's not what she said, and I was there. Were you cheating on me Darling while you two were engaged?" Chitoge teased.

"Dammit Chitoge! You're confusing Onodera!" Raku yelled.

"At least she didn't find out her boyfriend was once engaged."

Onodera didn't know what was happening, she knew that her chance to end up with the man she loved though was ending... quick too.

* * *

"Oh, so that's all that happened." Onodera sighed in relief.

Raku sighed, delighted that he was able to settle things out with her. Onodera found herself giggling lightly as she stared at him.

"I was a little surprised though that she had a key as well, how many girls did you give a key to, huh Ichijou?" She teased.

Chitoge started giggling with her while Raku frowned, tugging on his collar.

"Who knows, I only ever believed it was one girl." He mumbled to herself.

"I'm sorry Ichijou, it's just cute to tease you." Onodera smiled.

Raku felt his heart beat and he reached out to grab Chitoge's hand from under the table. She peeked at him out the corner of her eyes, but said nothing as she joined Onodera's teasing. What... what was that right now? Well of course Raku wasn't going to fall out of love with Onodera just because he picked Chitoge but... that was a strange sensation he just felt.

"So Kosaki, what brings you here?" Chitoge asked.

"Oh, well I heard this place had the best mochi in town and I had to try it and prove them wrong." Onodera said.

"Excuse me?" Chitoge asked puzzled.

"Onodera's mom owns a sweets shop." Raku informed her.

"That's right, and I have to keep up mom's reputation! That's why I go to stores like these and compare them to mom's shop, so far she hasn't had any competition. I mean these are good, but mom's are way better." Onodera smiled.

"Aw, Raku! Let's go back home, I want to try some of Onodera mom's treats! Better yet! Onodera, you must have worked into the store with your mother and know all her secrets right?! You could make me something!" Chitoge smiled.

Her bunny ears as ribbons dropped when she heard Raku and Onodera start laughing, hard.

"That's the worse idea ever!" Raku laughed.

"I'm sorry Chitoge, that was just so funny though." Onodera laughed.

Chitoge stared at the two of them laughing to the point of tears. Onodera told her she couldn't cook once the tears stopped and Raku explained how bad her cooking was, how he almost died once before because of her cooking. She watched as the two of them started talking about middle school, she watched the two of them talk... her eternal blue eyes watching everything.

It got late and Onodera had to excuse herself, leaving the couple back on their date. Something was different about it though and neither Raku nor Chitoge could put their finger on it. They walked home together hand in hand, watching the sun set over the horizon.

"Raku, have you ever though of what next?" Chitoge asked.

"Huh?" Raku hummed.

"What's next? About the future?" Chitoge asked.

"You mean our future?" Raku asked back.

"No, I mean the future in general. Have you ever thought about it?" Chitoge asked.

In all honesty Raku's never thought about his future once before until he met Chitoge and Onodera, now Raku found himself pondering the future every day with those two in his life.

"I guess." Raku shrugged.

"I have, but never in the way normal people did." Chitoge said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've never thought of my own future. Just, I always thought about my future jobs. Who to hit, what to do, how to do it. I never considered looking into a normal future because I never thought... in all honesty I never thought I'd live this long."

Raku blinked, "all I ever thought was about revenge. Once I got it though, I didn't think to much about my future. I was lost until you came along and our father's decided my future for me, now I find myself wanting to decide my future on my own." Raku said.

"And am I included in your future Raku?" Chitoge asked staring at him.

"Of course you are, isn't that obvious?" He answered.

She might not have been a part of his part, was she was apart of his future and that was good enough for Chitoge.

"Raku, a quick question. If Tachibana knows all about us, does she now that we live together?"

"... that's a good question Chitoge."

"Do you think it's safe to go home?"

"Another good question, and I'll be answering it with another question. Do you think it's worth the risk?"

...

"I haven't seen my father in a while!"

"Same here, why don't we drop by for a visit for a while? Maybe show the family that everything's great between us!"

"Hooray! That means I get to try some of Onodera's mom's treats!"

Raku chuckled as his girlfriend tugged him along.


	9. Chapter 9

**BlackLynx17: I can't remember what inspired me to ever write a Nisekoi fanfiction... oh well. Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

Chitoge hummed lightly to herself as she walked down the unfamiliar streets. Though she's never seen the streets before, she knew where she was going. She was on a mission meaning this Chitoge right here was Golden Viper. Nothing could stop her or distract her from her job and nothing would stop her unless she'd finished the job...

Well maybe not nothing.

Chitoge was distracted when she walked backwards to stare at the children's book she saw in the window out the corner of her eye. It was a small vintage bookstore, the book nearly hidden by the grime and dust on the windows. She blinked and stared at the poorly drawn girl with a red ribbon on the book cover. That is what drew her to it though, Chitoge reached up and touched her own red ribbon as she stared at the girl's.

And without wasting a single second she walked into the bookstore and purchased the book, hiding it in her bag as she reverted back to assassin mode. If she hadn't had bought that book it would have distracted her all during her job and distractions meant death. Needless to say because she bought the book she was able to get her job done easily and right with no harm to herself. In the comfort of her safe house, Chitoge laid on her bed and pulled the book from her bag.

If she would have known the memories that would have flooded back into her mind then she probably wouldn't have read it, those memories not only concerning Raku but her mother as well. It was exactly like Raku's life, well maybe not exactly, but similar. Him having the lock, four girls having the keys. In the story the three girls with keys helped him get to his Princess. It seemed Chitoge, Tachibana and Onodera were the three girls in Raku's life, but they wouldn't help him get to his princess since his princess was...

Chitoge closed the book and placed it beside her. It would only make sense that the last page of the book would be missing. Since Raku's life didn't have a happy ending, the book's wouldn't either. That couldn't have been entirely true though, Chitoge was in his life now. Maybe she could rewrite the ending to the book, rewrite his ending. Chitoge reached up and tugged on her ribbon.

At least she remembered why her mother had gotten it for her in the first place.

* * *

"I'm home." Raku announced as he walked through the door.

There was no response, she must have still been on her job. Raku sighed, another dinner by himself. He didn't image how much he could miss her once he realized he liked her. He didn't realize how often he would think of her with her gone... or how often he would think of Onodera. Raku didn't know what was going on through his mind right now. He liked Chitoge, a lot, but often his thoughts came across Onodera. Her face would suddenly come to mind, her smile, her eyes, her lips.

Raku felt bad for thinking about her like this, felt like he was cheating for thinking of her. Though the thoughts weren't indecent... Raku groaned loudly and started messing up his hair. Why did things have to be so complicated for him?! What happened to guns and bullets and killing people?! Simple things in life. Raku walked passed the living room to the kitchen, paused, dropped his groceries on the floor without bothering to pick them up, then walked behind him back to the living room. He found his girlfriend lying down on the couch, a finger in the fish bowl as Ah and Un kissed it.

"Chitoge?" Raku called.

"Sorry, welcome home." Chitoge said never taking her eyes off their pets.

"What's wrong?" He asked walking into the room.

Chitoge took a long sigh, "nothing."

"Did something happen during your mission?"

"No."

"Were you unable to complete it?"

Chitoge snorted at that one, "no."

"What's the matter then?" Raku asked moving her legs.

He placed them on his laps and Chitoge rolled over, wiping her wet hand on their couch.

"How much longer do you think Au and Un will last?" Chitoge asked.

Raku blinked, "I don't know. We've only had them for a few months."

"So does that mean we'll have them for a few more years?"

"What's the sudden interest in our fish Chitoge?"

Chitoge smiled and leaned up, shaking her head.

"Sorry Raku, I've worried you haven't I?" She asked flicking her forehead.

Raku blinked.

"I'll make dinner tonight for worrying you, um... Raku?" Chitoge said leaning towards him.

Raku blinked, his face heating up little bit. Chitoge blinked softly as she got closer and closer, placing her hand on his cheek.

"Would it be alright... if I kissed you?" She whispered.

Raku didn't trust his voice and simply nodded. Chitoge sucked in her breath before leaning towards him again, brushing their lips together for a second before pulling back. She licked her lips again experimentally.

"Can I do it again?" She asked.

"You don't have to ask to kiss me Chitoge, we're dating. I think that entitles you to free kisses." Raku said.

"Oh... it's your turn then." Chitoge said closing her eyes.

Raku blinked as he felt her hand fall from his cheek. She stayed there still, her eyes closed shut, waiting for him to move. Raku gulped, grimacing lightly. It was clear who wore the pants in this relationship. Raku was psyching himself out right now, this was easy! Raku reached up and cuffed Chitoge's cheeks, leaning her head back so he'd get a better angle. He stared down at her lips and slowly moved closer, stopping near her lips. He could feel her breath on him and he blinked, examining her face. No matter how many times he saw it he had to tell himself, she really looked beautiful.

And this beautiful girl liked him, was dating him, wanted him to kiss her... so why couldn't he do it? Seconds later and still only staring at her he felt Chitoge start to giggle next to him. She opened her eyes and stared at him with a smile on her face.

"You're so silly Raku." She giggled.

Raku stared at her. She placed her hands on top of his and pulled them away from her face, getting up from their couch and walking away.

"I'm going to get started on dinner, okay?" She said behind her.

"Chitoge." Raku called holding out his hand.

She giggled again, turning back to smile at him.

"It's alright Raku, one day you'll get enough courage to kiss me like you did before. Such a beansprout of a boyfriend I have." She laughed leaving the room.

Raku took a deep breath and exhaled. This is made no sense to him, he wasn't about to question it now though. There was a bigger problem at hand right now, Chitoge was cooking in the kitchen.

"Hold on a second Chitoge! What have I told you about cooking?!" Raku yelled hopping off of the couch.

* * *

"You're really good at that." Raku said watching Chitoge toss her knife in the air.

"I'm better with these than with guns, plus I think they're better. Sure guns do more damage and are quicker, but when you run out of bullets then what do you do? Try to knock them out with it?" Chitoge asked stabbing her knife in the table.

"That's exactly what you do, and please Chitoge! Not on the table!" Raku said reaching over to pull it out.

Chitoge sighed, "you sound like such a housewife. Don't put your guns on the table Chitoge, no knifes during dinner Chitoge, don't try to make a bomb at the dinner table Chitoge."

"You got gunpowder in your food!"

Chitoge snorted and gathered all her knifes together, putting them back in their case. She had only taken them out to polish them and work on her skills but like always Raku had to say something about it. She looked over to him and glared. In no shape of form did he look like an assassin nor would someone guess that he was one. Just look at him, he didn't look buff but scrawny, reading a cook book instead of 1000 ways to kill someone book. He didn't look ruff, he was too nice, he was a beansprout!

I guess that's why she fell for him though instead of the other muscle head assassins around her.

Chitoge blinked.

"So, got a job this weekend?" Raku asked.

"Yeah, it's up in Tokyo."

Raku looked up, a smile on his face. "No kidding?"

"Yeah, seems they've elected another prime minister and he's just as corrupted. Big bucks though, maybe I can afford the new knife set I had my hands on." Chitoge smiled.

"Or maybe you could use the money to buy me a new table... how much to you get paid a hit?" Raku asked.

"Depends on the hit, on average though 800,000."

Raku started chocking, "really?! I only get paid 500,000!"

Chitoge snorted.

"I'm going to be gone tonight, Onodera, Ruri and I are all heading to the hot springs."

"Alright, I'll have dinner waiting for you when you get home." He said.

"For some reason I thought you'd be a pervert about it and try to come with us." Chitoge said.

"Chitoge!"

"I'm just kidding... not really, anyway! Can we have dumplings for dinner tonight?" Chitoge asked.

Raku rolled his eyes, "I was thinking of trying something new from this cookbook actually. This chicken right here looks pretty good."

"As long as it's good, I don't care." Chitoge said.

"I'm not surprised."

"What was that Darling?!"

"Nothing Honey!

Chitoge rolled her eyes and rolled her knifes up, placing the case beside her. She leaned back and stretched out, scratching her arms as she did so.

"Raku... could you tell me how she died again?" Chitoge asked.

Raku looked up from his book and saw her staring at him. She leaned over and laid her arms and head down on the table.

"You still wear the necklace, even though she's gone, even though it'll never open." She said.

"Does it bother you?" Raku asked.

Chitoge shook her head, "no. I'm not jealous of it or anything, I just... I'm wondering... do you think the reason why we don't get out is because something is holding us back? My ribbon, your pendant?"

Raku placed the book on the table and Chitoge shot up, shaking her head.

"No, never mind! It's stupid, that was really stupid! Idiotic in fact! I just... I only think of these things when I'm around you... you make me wonder about our lifestyles." Chitoge said.

Raku was quiet for a second and then he asked, "how did she die?"

Chitoge wiggled her nose. "Plane crash. Momma was very popular, very smart, did things all over the world to help people. She thought it was her job to do so since she had a gift. She was coming to see me... the plane was high-jacked though. I guess it wasn't really a plane crash, they killed her on the plane. She had no where to escape to... they tried to make it look like a plane crash but Papa knew, I heard... we couldn't even have an open casket of her because they shot her in the head."

Raku was silent thinking she was going to continue, but that was the end of her story. He guessed that meant it was his turn now.

"Though everyone knew where we lived, no one could get to us. Not with the security my Father had, but it didn't stretch out so far. I wanted to show her something, what I can't remember, but I wanted to show her it so badly so we left the protection of our home. I gave her the lock, she gave me the key, we exchanged words and then... I saw it before I heard it. She blood. She fell onto me and I held her, blood sinking into my shirt. My family came after the gunshot, but it was too late. She cried but didn't tell me it hurt. She told me she loved me and smiled brightly, closing her eyes. It was right here... right in the chest." Raku said touching where his pendant was, the pendant that saved his life.

If only they were standing in reverse ways, she was wearing the pendent before she gave it to him. If that would have happened then she would have been okay and Rsku would have been the one dead... if only...

"Father came and they took her away from me. I screamed and tried to reach for her, but they took her away. The next day they told me she died and I- I... you know the rest." Raku said.

Chitoge reached out to touch her own chest.

"Ever thought about leaving it all? We could do it you know, hope on the first plane out of here; go anywhere"

"Why would we do it though?" Raku asked.

Chitoge shrugged, "just something to think about. Well I'm going to head out now."

Raku said nothing as she got and started walking out the room. He looked up when she came back in though, frowning lightly.

"Sorry for bringing up old scars, I just... I wondered you know?"

"Yeah, I do the same." Raku asked.

Chitoge smiled and walked over to him, taking the ribbon out of her hair and tying it around Raku's neck.

"Keep it safe for me, I'm afraid I'll lose it when I go to the hot springs and you know me. I'll go on a rampage and kill everyone until I get it back."

"Great, now if I lose it you're going to go on a rampage here and kill me."

Chitoge laughed and kissed his cheek, "well you better not lose it then."

"Bye Honey." Raku called out.

"See you later Darling!"

* * *

"N-n-no kidding." Onodera said.

Ruri had a blank face while Onodera's seemed to stay frozen.

"Yeah, I just- I don't know what the problem is though. He likes me, he's told me he does and he lets me kiss him but just... I don't know. He still loves her and I think it's because of that that he can't fully love me."

Ruri came back to life and slapped Onodera in the face. Chitoge's eyes widened and Onodera yelled out loud in pain.

"What did you do that for Ruri!?" She screamed.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me. Let's take you to the bathroom and put some cold water on your cheek before it swells, we'll be right back Chitoge. Could you make some reservations for the hot springs for us though? We'll be right behind you in a few minutes." Ruri said tugging Onodera along.

"But Ruri! We don't need reservations for-"

"Shhh!" Ruri hissed.

"Oh, okay then!" Chitoge smiled waving them off.

She made her way to the front of the counter and started talking to the owner while Ruri and Onodera went to the restroom. Onodera was in tears by the time they made it there, rubbing her sore cheek.

"That really hurt Ruri." She cried.

"Well consider that a wake up call then." Ruri said.

"No, no more Ruri. It's over-"

"It's not over! You heard what she said right?! He still loves her, he still loves you!" Ruri said pointing towards her necklace.

Onodera reached out and grabbed it, frowning lightly.

"I don't want this anymore Ruri, Chitoge is our friend."

"You love him though... you love him Kosaki." Ruri said wiping her tears away.

"But I love Chitoge too, she's our friend now Ruri. Doesn't it bother you that we'll be hurting her?"

"It doesn't seem to bother Chitoge that you're hurting instead!"

"She doesn't know though Ruri, she doesn't and if she did then I'm sure Chitoge would let me have him. She's just that kind of person but... I don't want that. It was Raku's choice and he chose her."

"But he didn't even know you were a choice Kosaki."

Onodera shook her head, "no. I think he did, he was so nice to me and... I know he did. I believe he knew I was one, but he chose Chitoge and who could blame him? She's beautiful."

"It's not always about beauty though Kosaki, you're just a beautiful."

"I know, but- why am I telling you about this? You know Chitoge."

Ruri frowned, she did. She was friends with Chitoge and she knew first hand how nice and caring the girl was.

"So you're just alone?" Ruri asked.

Onodera shook her head, "no. I'll always have them in my lives, and I'll always have you."

Ruri reached out and held Onodera in her arms. For the second time she's seen her friend get her heart broken right in front of her without being able to do anything about it.

"I'm sorry I didn't try Ruri." She whimpered.

"I'm sorry I didn't push you hard enough." Ruri said back.

* * *

Chitoge looked around the steam and the smoke, blinking every so often as she took in everything. It was obvious this was her first time here. Onodera giggled at her eagerness and walked over to her, bumping hips.

"We can't go in the hot springs yet Chitoge, we have to wash off first." She said.

"Oh, sorry. I'm new so, oh! Let's hurry!" Chitoge said running forward.

"Don't run or else you'll-!" Ruri started but it was too late.

Chitoge stepped on a bar of soap and slipped, she used her skills though to flip and land on her feet. Onodera and Ruri stared at her with wide eyes and Chitoge blinked and chuckled nervously.

"I took gymnastics when I was younger." She said.

They both looked at each other and shrugged before walking over to the faucets. Chitoge sat down on the stool and started washing her body off, scrubbing hard and fast as she tried to hurry up and get in the springs. Onodera giggled against at her eagerness and stood up.

"Here, let me wash your back Chitoge." She said.

"Oh! Thanks Kosaki, so how's school been? What's it like? I've never been to college before, homeschooled almost all my life." Chitoge said and continued to make chit chat while Kosaki washed her back and laughed. Ruri and Onodera forgot about the heartbreak and focused on what their girl's night was supposed to be, a girl's night.

It was so fun having female friends, so normal. Maybe Chitoge wasn't all the way truthful when she said she only thought about being normal when Raku was with her, maybe it had something to do with Ruri and Kosaki as well. They were so normal, so happy, had no troubles, didn't have to kill people for a living but actually have jobs! They met people everyday constantly and became friends with people... Chitoge wanted that.

She was doing good in the world, to the world in her own sick way but... she wanted a chance at a normal life... Chitoge sighed and dunk her head underwater. What was she thinking? Chitoge never second guessed her decisions, never once regretted walking down this path and yet... she still didn't regret it. She just wanted a chance to be normal and right now... with Kosaki and Ruri... with Raku... she was normal.

What would happen without Raku though? Chitoge's eyes opened as her heart started racing. Raku may have started at a younger age than her, but he still went to school. He knew how kids were like, he knew normalness. Chitoge didn't know any of this, Chitoge didn't know anything. Without Raku, how could she fend for herself? Chitoge didn't even know how to make dinner!

Well maybe she was exaggerating, maybe she could survive but... the only reason why Chitoge wants to be normal is because of Raku. They both had a past, a horrible past that led them to where they were. Maybe they could be each others escape though, maybe they could live their lives together... that's what Chitoge wanted. A life with Raku, she loved him. Chitoge leaned up and smoothed her bangs over her face.

She was in love with him. He may not love her back right now, but there was room in his heart for him to. He was open to it, it seemed like he already did with the smiles and the twinkles in his eyes. Chitoge felt her cheeks heat up just thinking about him. She couldn't believe it, she was in love with a beansprout. Chitoge smiled and started laughing to herself.

"What's so funny Chitoge?" Onodera asked.

"Oh noth-" Chitoge blinked.

She stared at Onodera and blinked, her mouth hanging open. Onodera blinked then looked down, pulling her towel up to her chest. She started fidgeting and looked away.

"You saw it?" She whispered.

"What are you talking ab- are you talking about your scar?" Ruri asked.

No one said anything.

"It's a stupid little birth mark Chitoge, get over it. There's nothing to be embarrassed over." Ruri said.

"Be quiet Ruri, I know... I'm not embarrassed." Kosaki mumbled.

Chitoge closed her mouth and leaned over to Onodera, reaching for her towel and pulled it down again. That wasn't a birthmark like they believed, that was a scar... a bullet scar.

"Chitoge!" Onodera squealed.

She reached out and touched it, imagining Raku's lock being right there. Chitoge's heart stopped.

"This is a birthmark?" Chitoge asked.

"Y-yeah, I think. I've just always had it and Mom tells me it's a birthmark." Onodera said.

Chitoge felt her world crumble around her. No, her world had crumbled around her when her mother died. It stayed crumbled and had only recently been put back together. Chitoge blinked and stared at Onodera.

"Are you in love with Raku?"

Onodera's eyes widened as she denied and denied and denied everything. It didn't matter how much she said though, Chitoge could see it. She couldn't believe to how blind she was before... it would only make sense though. The two of them were meant for each other, they loved each other.

It seems that Chitoge didn't need to write a new ending after all, the story book already had an ending.


	10. Chapter 10

**BlackLynx17: I HAD NO IDEA IT HAD BEEN SO LONG! I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

Raku waited all night for her, but she never came back home. He actually woke up at the dinner table with their dinner still spread out nicely on the table, the food all cold and probably filled with virus and bacteria from not being wrapped up properly. Raku stood up and washed his face in the sink before walking around the house looking for her. There was no sign that she returned, none at all. He started worrying as he pulled out and called her number, she didn't pick up. She didn't pick up all the times he called her after that as well.

"What the?" Raku asked staring at his phone.

He called back home as he fed their fish, trying to see if Chitoge was there but not trying to tell them she was missing or else they would get suspicious. They were supposed to be a super happy couple, what super happy couple wouldn't return home? After that failed Raku tried to call Onodera only to remember... he didn't have her number. Raku cursed and threw on some shoes and a jacket before running off to Onodera's house. While he ran he called an old friend of his who screamed in his ear when she answered.

_"RAKU!"_

"Tachibana, did you kidnap Chitoge?!" Raku yelled over the phone.

_"Whatever do you mean Ra-"_

"I'm being serious Tachibana! Chitoge never came back home last night, did you kidnap her?!"

_"Come home? Are you living with he-"_

"Please Tachibana, please. Did your guys pick her up last night? Just please tell me she's safe." He begged.

Tachibana blinked on the other line, covering her mouth as she gasped softly.

_"I-I I don't know Raku, I never ordered such a thing."_ She told him.

"Dammit, alright. Thanks Tachibana, bye." Raku said speeding up.

He arrived at Oodera's home ten minutes later out of breath and started banging at the door, a very angry looking Ruri answering the door.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ruri asked glaring at him.

"Chitoge never came home last night! Is she here?!" Raku asked out of breath.

Ruri blinked, "she left all of a sudden last night at the hot springs. Kosaki and I thought she was returning home but... she never came back?" Ruri asked.

"No!"

"There's nothing to worry about, I'm sur-"

"I need to find her! You don't have any idea where she is?!" Raku yelled.

She didn't understand, no one would understand unless they were in the business. If you went missing for a day then that meant you were dead. Just dead, that's it. It's a dog eat dog business and their often fighting for competition. Raku almost died a few time because he ran into other assassins. If Chitoge left early yesterday and didn't return home then that meant she was called for a mission, she would have texted him or something though. She always does. Something's wrong.

"I'm sorry Ichijou, I don't have a clue. One minute we're all talking and the next she's running out of the springs, Onodera went after her but-"

"Onodera then! Where is she?!" Raku yelled.

"She goes jogging in the mornings around the bloc-"

Ruri didn't get to finish because Raku raced off down the block, looking for her. He started calling out her name, thinking about the worse thing possible in his head. She's dead. That would be the worst thing. That she was kidnapped and killed or just straight up killed. Raku clenched his heart at the thought and started yelling louder, calling out her name as well as he ran all across the blocks. If it wasn't for the red light in front of him making him stop, he would have missed the vibration of his phone.

Raku's eyes widened as he pulled it out of his pocket, sighing out in relief when he saw her name on it. He smiled as he opened the phone and read the text.

_Meet me in front of Lulu's! ASAP! It's important._

Lulu's, that was the cake shop they always went too; he had just passed that place. Raku clicked the call button and tried calling her but she wouldn't answer. What was wrong with the girl? Why was she making him worry so much like this?! Raku had half a mind to lecture that gorilla once she met up with him. He arrived at the spot out of breath and walked into the store, purchasing a water bottle for himself. He drank it all in one gulp and looked around the store, not spotting her blonde hair anywhere. He walked back outside and waited for her, calling back her number over and over again until he heard-

"Ichijou?"

Raku turned around and saw Onodera standing there in sweats and a jacket, a water bottle in her hand, phone in another with her earphones in her ear attached to an ipod strapped to her shoulder. She pulled the earphones out and placed them in her pocket, staring strangely at him.

"Onodera? Onodera! I was looking for you, please tell me what happened to Chitoge last night?" Raku asked.

"What do you mean?" Onodera asked out of breath.

"What happened?! She didn't come home last night and she's not responding to my calls or texts, I went over your house and Ruri said you went after her once she left so do you have any clue where she is?!" Raku asked.

"What do you mean Ichijou? Chitoge just called me a few minutes ago asking me to meet you two here, saying it was important. She isn't with you?" Onodera asked.

"No! Why is she doing this to me?!" Raku grunted in frustration pulling at his hair.

Onodera reached out to try and comfort him but was shot. Raku's eyes widened as he looked over at her and saw blood on her chest, oozing down her jacket. This time he had heard it before he had seen it. Raku pulled Onodera against him and started looking around, looking for the sniper. This didn't make any sense, he should have been dead right now! No way a sniper would have only had two bullets and he was far away from his family right now. No one was covering for him. He was the perfect target

"Ichijou?" Onodera whispered.

Raku eyes widened as he pulled away, staring at her chest.

"Oh my God Onodera! We have to get you to a hospital, fast!" Raku yelled.

"No, Ichijou, Ichjou look." Onodera said touching the blood.

It wasn't blood though... it was paint. Onodera unzipped her jacket and took it off.

"See Ichijou? It wasn't my blood, I was shot with a paint ball I think. At least it smells like paint." Onodera said.

Raku's attention was focused on her chest though. Underneath her jacket she was wearing a tank top, a tank top that showed her chest. Not like that though, it showed where her necklace laid against her chest and showed... it showed a bullet wound. Raku reached out and touched the key, touching the skin underneath it making Onodera squeak. He couldn't believe it, it wasn't possible, it wasn't- it couldn't-

... then suddenly everything made sense.

"How'd you get this?" Raku asked touching the scar.

Onodera took a step black, her face bright red.

"My Mother tells me it's a birthmark and Chitoge asked me the same thing last night." She said.

"That's not a birth mark, that's a bullet wound." He told her.

Onodera's eyes widened.

"Do you remember, anything from your childhood?" He asked taking a step forward.

Onodera shook her head.

"I had a friend, my childhood love. The person with the key to my lock, she died right in front of me... in my arms. She died because a bullet went right through her chest... right there." Raku said reaching out and pointing at it.

"Ichijou-"

"I never saw the dead body, I never saw anything after it happened. They told me she died but, but... maybe I just believe she died, I believed... you died Onodera." Raku whispered.

Things were getting out of control for Onodera, she had no idea what was happening right now or how she could help or fix. Suddenly everything made sense though.

"You're the girl I've loved all this time."

Onodera's eyes widened, loved? He said loved, he loved her. He's never stopped thinking about her all this time and Onodera has never stopped thinking about him. This was a sign... a sign... Onodera reached up and clenched her key. Taking a deep breath and thinking of Ruri, she looked up at Raku and confessed.

"I'm in love with you Raku."

No reaction.

"Before I knew about this key business I've loved you since middle school. After I saw your pendent and realized your my Prince I've continued to love you, after all this time. When we were reunited I thought, hey this is my chance to finally get him, but you were with Chitoge."

He flinched at her name.

"But then I learned it was fake, but then I learned Chitoge liked you. She really, really liked you Raku so I told myself she could have you. I wanted her to be happy, but I never make myself happy Raku. I want to do that right now and I am doing that right now by confessing I love you Raku. I know your dating Chitoge and I know we're all friends but I'm asking you to pick me! I could make you happy, I've loved you for all this time and if what you say is true then... I'm your princess." Onodera said.

Everything Raku believed in, everything he has done up till now, every decisions he's made, every life he took... meant nothing. She was alive, she was here with him and she loved him. Raku couldn't control himself as he reached out and pulled her into him.

"I thought you were dead, I thought I had killed you." Raku cried.

Onodera laid her head against his chest and hugged him back, sighing out peacefully.

"My Mother tells me I used to play with my prince all the time when I was younger. One day I suddenly stopped playing with him and she never told me why. What happened Raku? Why'd we stop playing? If what you're saying is true, why did you think you killed me?" Onodera asked.

"I didn't kill you, I caused your death! You see, I'm-" Raku left his mouth open.

He blinked and recalled the words Shu once said to him, if Onodera could still love and accept him after knowing his secret.

"Onodera... Kosaki." He said.

Onodera felt her heart beat.

"I've done so many terrible things in my life, I have so many dark secrets. I'm a bad person and yet you can say you love me?" He asked.

"Ichijou-"

"Kosaki. Could you love me? With my secret, my skeletons in the closet. I'm not the person you think I am-"

"Nonsense! No matter what Ichjou you are still you! When I first saw you, do you remember what happened? I was holding a stack of papers bringing it to music room and tripped! You helped me pick up every piece of paper and years later when we saw each other again I dropped my fruit! And you know what you did?" Onodera asked.

Raku only stared.

"You helped me pick them up again, so you see? You haven't changed at all Ichijou. You may have some dark secret, may have done something unforgivable but you're still the same caring person underneath everything. You're still the boy I fell in love with or else why would I still be wearing your key? Why would I be confessing my love if I wasn't sure I felt it?"

She reached out and touched his heart.

"I'm in love with your heart Ichijou and it's still pure and kind as I first remember it, even back as kids." She smiled fondly.

Raku reached for her hand and held it in his, inhaling sharply.

"I know your family is in the Yakuza business Raku so I know you must have done some shady things like sell drugs or something because they made you, but I don't care. You broke away from that and I'm here for you now." She told him.

Raku's eyes shot opened.

"Yakuza? You think my family's in the Yakuza business?" Raku asked.

Onodera suddenly felt embarrassed, "yeah? Well, aren't they?"

Raku didn't know why, but he found this to be a funny moment. "No!"

"Oh, well I thought because of the huge western house you lived in and everything. Sorry though, if they're not in Yakuza then what dark business could you be talking about?" Onodera asked.

Raku opened his mouth but Onodera quickly shook her head.

"No, it doesn't matter. You'll tell me one day, today though I want to know." Onodera said taking her key off her neck.

She clenched it tightly and stared into Raku's eyes.

"Zaxia in love, remember? You will hold the lock and I will hold they key? Do you wanna, do you want to find out if I'm the girl Raku? We could try it right now, regardless it won't change my feelings about you but... you still haven't said you loved me back." Onodera said.

And Raku could do nothing as she reached her key out to his lock. At the last second, the very last second as he stared at her hands he noticed the paint on them. She was shot in the chest with paint bullets, who could have shot her though? If Onodera wouldn't have been shot then Raku never would have seen her scar, who could hav-

Raku reached up and grabbed Onodera's hand. Of course it was her, Raku already knew it all. She came to the same realization as him when she saw her scar yesterday, that's why she left. She was setting all of this up, she was excluding herself from the equation. She was leaving his life so he could start his own with his Princess.

"Ichijou?" Onodera asked.

She was gone. No way she would have stayed through all of this, she probably left when Onodera first took of the jacket.

"I'm sorry Onodera." Raku said.

And he was sorry, truly sorry. This was his first love right here, the whole reason he became an assassin. It was all for her, everything was for her and to find out she was alive was a miracle. If he never met Chitoge then Raku would have swept Onodera in his arms and kissed her senselessly... Chitoge did enter his life though. She came to Japan, the tourist without knowing a single phrase in Japanese and met him.

Within those short few hours, she had made him fall in love with her.

He loved her. Even now, it took him so long but he finally caught up.

"I love her." Raku said to himself.

She was like him, exactly like him. She was raised like him, born in the same family, they had been friends when they were younger and-... oh my God Raku loved her. He couldn't believe it, he laughed out breathlessly as he tried to get a hold of himself. They may have fought, they may have argued but... Raku couldn't forget her hair or her blue eyes or her smile. He had fallen in love with all those things, they drew him to her.

She was strong enough to protect herself, but still needed protecting all the same. From the things that couldn't heal over time, from the emotional scars. Raku was going to be there for her, he was there for her. God, why hadn't he kissed her senselessly everyday he was with her?! Why didn't he hug her every time they saw each other or spend every waking moment with her?! How could he have been so stupid?!

"I'm sorry Onodera, but I'm in love with her." Raku said speaking back to her.

"I know, I know. I just, I've always wanted to tell you this. I love you Raku, but I think she's the one you're meant to be with. She's the one who should have made that promise to you." Onodera said, tears shining in her eyes.

And where was this promised girl? It took a while for it to really sink in... gone. She was gone, out of the country, left. Where was she, Raku had no idea. He was going to find out though.

"I need to-"

"I know, go Raku. Go find her and bring her back and tell her, I love her. And I still have to take her to my mom's bakery shop so she better come back soon." Onodera laughed.

Raku smirked before walking passed her; Onodera reached for him at the last second though.

"Raku wait... here." Onodera said.

She held out her key for him.

"Give it to her, unlock your pendent."

"Onodera-"

"No, I want her to have it. It's rightfully hers... good bye Raku. Have a safe trip." Onodera said.

Raku nodded, wishing to say more but not finding the time to and left. Onodera stood there alone, walking back home slowly. When she made it to the door and knocked on it, Ruri opened it and stared at her.

"I tried my best." She started crying.

"Good job Onodera." Ruri said.

"He could have loved me, he did but... he loved her more."

Ruri pulled her best friend in her arms and held her as she cried.

"I know this is what I wanted but it still hurts!"

"I'm sorry Kosaki, I'm sorry. It's all over now though, you can finally move on." She whispered.

* * *

The bus wasn't fast enough to get him there, but it was faster than running. Thousands of thoughts passed through his mind as he tried to get there, hoping he wasn't too late, praying that she'd be there. The door to the bus couldn't have opened fast enough and Raku ran, right pass his home and towards her. The gates to her house was locked. Raku pulled out his gun and started shooting at it. Let's see a knife do that.

Raku kicked the door open and ran inside the estate... he saw nothing though. Raku opened all the doors to the rooms and was met with the same thing. Everything was gone, and if not gone, covered up and wrapped away. The house was empty... how long was it empty for? They couldn't have moved this much in 12 hours, Chitoge only found out yesterday.

Raku ran back over to his home and started yelling out his Father's name, ignoring all of his family between them.

"Raku, hello. Didn't know you were coming back here." His Father greeted him when he ran into his room.

"Where are they!?" He yelled.

"Huh?" His father asked.

"The Kirisaki family! The Beehive Gang! Where are they?!" Raku yelled.

"Didn't you hear? They were able to find a new base, they moved. We told Chitoge about it last time she came here and that you two could finally break up, but she said that being with you wasn't so bad. I assumed she must have told you, did she not?"

"They moved? When?!"

"About a week ago, Adelt told me that Chitoge had... had started falling in love with you. He was so happy about leaving her behind, he thought her daughter found another way. It made me think that you were finding another way... what's wrong son?"

A week ago. They've been gone for a week and Chitoge didn't tell him anything, stayed living with him and by his side because she-she... she loved him. Raku gulped, closing his eyes tightly shut.

"Raku?"

He knew what he had to do. It was obvious what he had to do.

"Father, I need a job." Raku said opening his eyes back up.

"You know I'm not the leader anymore, if you need one then you have to ask Boss."

"Right, I'm just saying though... this might be a long one." Raku said then left the room.

He watched his son leave with a smile on his face. His boy was in love, it seems he had finally moved on.

* * *

Chitoge sat near the window, hugging her legs to her chest as she stared at the moon. She wondered what Raku and Kosaki were doing right now... probably together. Maybe Raku told her about his job, maybe they were working things out right now. Kosaki was a nice person, Chitoge was sure she'd understand and change Raku's ways. Chitoge... she didn't care what Raku did and Raku didn't care right back. She wasn't what he wanted, what he wanted was something normal. He deserved something normal and with Kosaki... he could get normal.

And what about Chitoge? What would happen to her? Nothing. She'd go back to how her life used to be, back to black and white. Back to the only thing that ever made sense in her life... killing. Chitoge took a deep breath and sighed out resting her head against the window. Though she told herself this was what she wanted, he was still her first loved and it still hurt to leave him like that. To cut him out of her life, to never see him again. Chitoge felt tears running down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them away.

She was supposed to meet up with her ride home at 0600. It was only 8:20 now, she should really go to sleep right now. There wasn't anything she was about to do and crying herself to sleep seemed like a better option than crying at the moon. Boy how she was about to get proven wrong. As she stood up and turned her back against the window, walking towards the bed in her hotel room she missed the parachute descending towards the hotel. She almost missed how the person descending ditched the parachute as he jumped through the window, breaking the glass and rolling around on the floor.

Chitoge flinched and turned around, searching her body for a weapon. Nothing was on her, she had just took a shower. She didn't think she needed a weapon when she saw who it was who broke into her room.

"Chitoge, oh I'm glad this was actually in your room. It would have been hell to make another dramatic entrance if this wasn't." Raku said dusting himself off as he got up.

"What are you doing here Raku?" She asked.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here?! Why the hell did you just leave me like this?!" Raku yelled.

Chitoge blinked, "isn't this what you wanted though? She was alive Raku, she is alive. Kosaki is the girl you love so I made the decision easy for you."

"No, you chose for me without even knowing what it was I truly wanted!" Raku yelled.

"Like you truly wanted me Raku." Chitoge mumbled.

"I do!" Raku yelled.

Chitoge blinked, her heat beating. He's lying she told herself, this couldn't have been the truth. Why was he here though if it was a lie? Chitoge ignored that question as she continued to deny everything.

"This isn't funny Raku, you think it was easy for me to leave you like that?! You were my first love! My first, but I wasn't yours! Even when we were together did you know how much it hurt to know your heart belonged to another?!" Chitoge screamed.

"I didn't know the-"

"SHUT UP! I'm talking right now! I thought we could be together, I thought we could love each other but once I realized Kosaki was the girl you've been looking for all this time... I realized I loved you enough to make you happy. You wouldn't have left me for her, I know you. You would have regretted that decision for years but you would have stayed with me because that's just the kind of person you are. That's why I fell in love with you, so I made it easy for you. Yes I chose for you, only because you couldn't chose for yourself."

"Are you done?" Raku asked.

Chitoge nodded.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but I am not the kind person you described me as right now! I wouldn't have left you for Onodera even if I knew she was the one because I didn't even leave you before I knew that!" Raku said.

"W-what?"

"That's right! I had a crush on Onodera from the minute I saw her, I was dating you though. No, we were pretend dating then. She was exactly the kind of girl I wanted to be with, just a normal girl who doesn't kill for a living! But I had you, and you were beautiful and nice occasionally and different and you were a killer, but you accepted that I was one and still regardless fell for me. I didn't know how to chose or who to chose, so maybe that part you said was correct, and that night when I found you crying in the kitchen and you kissed me-"

"I chose for you." Chitoge whispered, her eyes widened.

So all that time, he never really loved her. Chitoge was only forcing her own love onto him and-

"Stop whatever you're thinking because that isn't true! The morning after, you didn't force me to kiss you right there. I did, out of my own freewill because I realized something... you were just a girl Chitoge. You were just like Onodera, a normal girl. You laughed, you cried, you got hurt just as easily as normal people do. It was then did I realized... I liked you... a lot."

Chitoge did nothing but stare at Raku as his face seemed to get hotter and hotter the more he talked.

"And those dates after, those real dates, I found myself liking you even more. I still thought about Onodera and cursed myself because I wanted to like you, I did like you. I chose you Chitoge. And it was only after you completely disappeared out of my life and left me with Onodera did I realize I loved you, do love you. So here I am, searching everywhere in the city of Tokyo looking for you just to tell you. I love you Chitoge." Raku smiled.

"This isn't funny." Chitoge started crying.

"I never said it was." Raku chuckled walking over to her.

"You were supposed to chose Kosaki! She was the one who you were meant to be with!"

"That may be true, but I fell for you Chitoge. She maybe my soul mate, but you're the one I want to be with."

Chitoge started crying harder and punched Raku hard in the chest. She yanked the necklace off of his neck and pulled out her own key, trying to unlock it.

"Do you see Raku? We aren't meant to be, my key isn't the one! You deserve someone better than me, you deserve someone who's purer and lighter, someone without baggage or lies, someone who can't kill you!"

Raku took the locket and key from Chitoge's hands and pulled them away. It was true, her key wasn't unlocking his locket. He didn't care about that though. Raku pulled her key out and tossed it aside, digging in his pocket for Onodera's key.

"A gift from Onodera. As soon as I realized that you were long gone she told me to give this to you when I found you, she told me that it rightfully belonged to you." Raku said placing it in her hands.

Chitoge blinked and stared through her tears at his face. Raku smiled and held his locket up, "come on. Open it."

Her hand shakingly reached over and shoved the key into the locket. She turned the key and there was a click sound, a sound that sounded like a door unlocking.

"See? What were you talking about, your key was the one. You're my first love Chitoge." Raku smiled.

Chitoge sniffed, "you stupid beansprout!"

Completely forgetting about the lock and key she threw herself to Raku and cried on his shoulder. Raku smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her head.

"I love you Chitoge." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you too Raku, so much. I'm sorry." She cried.

"No worries, we're together again. Sure wasted a lot of time getting here, but we're finally here." Raku cheered as he pulled away.

Chitoge sniffed and nodded, smiling before her eyes trailed down to the pendent on the ground.

"It would have been funny if that key didn't unlock it." Chitoge giggled.

"No, if wouldn't have. That would have meant that the key belonged to... Tachibana. She would have never let me go then." Raku paled.

Chitoge giggled more and rubbed her nose, "I wonder what's in it."

"Let's find out." Raku said kneeling down.

He picked up his pendent and pulled the key out, opening it up. Finally after all these years he found out what was in the locket... a pair of silver rings. Raku pulled them out and stared at them, looking at the engraved words.

"Zaxia in love." They said together.

Raku looked up at Chitoge and saw the girl he was in love with. She would be the only one, Raku could never go back to normal after meeting her. He was doomed the minute he saved her from those police officers. He was also kneeling on one knee so it would only make since that he would propose to her now.

"What do you say? It took a long time for use to fulfill our promise but we finally will. Marry me Chitoge?" Raku asked.

"Idiot Beansprout, are you sure?"

"Honey if I wasn't sure I never would have jumped out of a plane and through your window."

Chitoge rolled her eyes, "we may love each other but I don't think I love you enough to marry you." She pouted.

"Don't you?" Raku asked raising an eyebrow.

Chitoge's face turned red, "well of course I do! This is just really embarrassing!" She screamed.

Raku laughed as he grabbed her hand and placed the ring on her finger. As he stood back up Chitoge snatched the other ring from his hand and placed it on his finger.

"Give me that! I guess this means we're together now." She said.

"Aw Honey, you're wounding me. You make it sound like such a bad thing." Raku teased.

"Shut up Darling, hehehe." Chitoge laughed.

They smiled at each other before the thought came to mind that this would be the perfect moment to kiss. Both of them gulped and blushed, Raku being the one who made the first move. He grabbed her hands and held them tight, leaning over to her face.

"I'm sorry it took me so long, from now on I'll kiss you whenever I want too." He whispered.

"What about now then?" She asked.

"Of course I want to kiss you now, I always do." Raku told her before crushing their lips together.

Then the once false love, became true love.


	11. Chapter 11

**BlackLynx17: No I didn't make the picture, I found it on pinterest. Mr. & Mrs. was a top movie of my growing up and when I saw this picture I just felt inspiration to write a fanfiction about it. The bad news is that I found another one for Gajeel and Levy from Fairy Tail and I'm tempted. Tempted. I don't feel like rewriting this whole story for another anime though making it fit for their characters. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy.**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

"So part two and here we are, only this time you came back alone. Why'd you come back?"

Raku gulped, "I'm not sure really. Let me clarify, I love my wife. Um, I want her to be happy, I want good things for her. But there are times..." Raku grimaced as his hands stared to clench together.

* * *

"There's this huge space between us and it just keeps filling up with everything we don't say to each other, what is that called?"

"Marriage. What don't you say to each other?"

* * *

FIVE OR SIX YEARS LATER

Raku took a sip from his coffee cup as he waited for the paperboy to ride down the street. He came a few seconds later, tossing the morning paper at his feet. Raku sniffed as he reached down to pick it up, waving at his neighbor before going back into his house. He met Chitoge in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of tea.

"Chitoge, it's been five years. How many times must I tell you to stay out of the kitchen?" Raku asked placing the paper on the table.

"I can make a cup on tea Raku, and it's been six." Chitoge said reaching for the paper.

She took a sip of her tea as she walked out of the room leaving Raku to make breakfast. A quick look at her phone she saw a new text from Claude with details of a mission on it. Chitoge sighed and rolled her eyes, she had dinner with the Koleman's tonight. Well of course with her experience she wouldn't be late, but it was distraction when you had to rush through a hit instead of taking your time. Chitoge sipped her tea as she went through the details, not even noticing her husband walking up behind her and covering her eyes.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"I was reading, now I'm blind." She said.

"Oh... well breakfast is ready." Raku chuckled kissing her cheek.

Chitoge hummed getting up, meeting Raku at the breakfast table. The two of them got married a week after his proposal, moving in together in a better house a month later. For some reason the two of them continued to stay assassins. They never really discussed it serious, it was just something the both of them were good at, though throughout the years they've been taking on fewer and less dangerous missions. The two of them worried about each other, but apparently not enough to quit.

"Got a job tonight?" Raku asked.

"Raku, I thought you said we weren't allowed to talk about our work at the dinner table." Chitoge smirk.

"True, but we aren't eating dinner now are we?" Raku asked.

"Fine! At the table!"

Raku chuckled while Chitoge pouted, "I was only wondering."

"Sorry darling, but you're going to have to wait until after breakfast?" Chitoge winked.

Raku rolled his eyes but smiled. Six years together and they were still making each other happy... ish.

* * *

Chitoge drove into the garage and glared at the pouring rain outside. As she turned off her car she slipped her ring back onto her finger before closing the garage door. She checked her outfit in her rearview mirror and frowned, spotting some blood on her collar. Raku didn't like seeing blood on her, even if it wasn't her own. She learned that during the first years of their marriage and quickly wiped it off before grabbing her things and exiting the car. She grumbled as she walked through the rain towards their home and entered the house, smiling when she smelled something delicious cooking in the kitchen.

"Hey darling." Chitoge announced.

"Perfect timing." She heard Raku call from another room.

"It's pissing rain out there." She said softly walking towards the kitchen.

She emptied the bag she held and pulled out a box of butter, placing it on the table for him.

"Gardener left out the lawnmower." She said leaning over so Raku could kiss her cheek home.

"Thanks, and don't worry I'll put it away after dinner. How was work?" He asked.

Chitoge shrugged, "so so. How was your day?"

"I got new curtains!" Raku cheered and if that wasn't enough he walked into the other room with Chitoge to show her.

"Well? What do you think?" He asked staring at them.

Chitoge looked with him and... she couldn't tell what she was looking at. They were curtains, that's for sure, but they were green... weren't the curtains before these green also? Chitoge couldn't remember what their curtains looked like before because honestly, she could careless about what curtains looked like. As long as they did their job and blocked visibility into the room she didn't care what color they were.

"Huh." She hummed.

"I had a different pair picked out, but this tea sandwich of a man wanted them. I was able to find another pair though and I like these much better so I guess it was a good thing I gave it to him." Raku chuckled.

Chitoge wondered if the other curtains were green as well.

"They're a bit green though so I think we're going to have to reupholster the sofas and definitely get a new rug." Raku mumbled.

Chitoge was about to say something smart, but this was her husband she was speaking too. When they got married and moved into their new home it was a house Raku always wanted to live in. A plain, white picked, white house like everyone else lived in the old televisions shows with a drive through and garage. Why should it have stopped there? Next Chitoge just let Raku design his dream house along with dream kitchen and dream bedroom. Whatever made him happy Chitoge thought though all this dream stuff was burning a hole through her pocket.

"If you don't like them, we can take it back." Raku said, believing that was the truth because of her long silence.

"They're fine Raku, whatever you want. Is dinner ready yet?" Chitoge asked walking away.

"You'll get used to them Chitoge, no worries." Raku said following her.

She started setting up the table while Raku ran outside and pushed the lawnmower in the garage. Minutes later the two of them were sitting at the dinner table, enjoying their dinner.

"This looks nice, did you do something new?" Chitoge asked placing a napkin over her lap.

"I added peas."

Chitoge scrunched her nose up, "I dislike peas."

"That's new, and here I thought you'd eat anything in sight." Raku joked and started laughing.

Chitoge glared and reached over at the table for something to throw at him, picking the salt shaker she tossed it. Raku caught it with ease though and smiled as he sprinkled some on his meal.

"Thanks, I needed this honey."

Chitoge stuck her tongue out Raku just winked. This was not what she was looking forward to on her day home.

* * *

"How honest are you with him?"

"Pretty honest. It's not like I lie to him or anything, we just uh... I have little secrets. Everybody has secrets. Though I mean, the moment we met again our biggest secret was revealed to each other so now it's just tiny things... like saying I liked the curtains he bought."

* * *

Raku stared through the door at Chitoge who was talking on the phone and smiling, checking her laptop. He looked back at the cooking show he was watching and continued writing down the instructions for this week's dish. He heard her leave the room and stared to climb upstairs and Raku couldn't seem to concentrate anymore. He placed his show on pause and stood up, leaving the room and following after her.

"Chitoge?" Raku called entering their closet.

"Jesus, you scared me. I'm in here." Chitoge said.

"Sorry Honey, you going out?" Raku asked, seeing her all dressed up like she was ready to leave.

"Yeah, Tsugumi just called with a mission and with you wanting to completely redecorate our living room again, I thought the money would be nice." Chitoge said tying a scarf around her neck.

"We promised the Koleman's-"

"Yes, I know and I'll be back in time. Just a quickie so you can go back to watching your cooking show or start getting ready, I know how you are with your hair." Chitoge giggled running her hands through it.

Raku shook his head and glared while she laughed.

"Shu offered me a mission earlier today so I guess I'll do that since you're going out as well. Something about killing a guy named Lucky at some bar." He said.

"Seems Lucky doesn't sound so lucky tonight." Chitoge snickered.

"Knew you were going to say that."

"Aw, you know me so well then." She smiled kissing him.

Raku kissed back and they parted.

"Race you back home." She smirked.

"Don't get pulled over."

"And you don't be mad when I win."

* * *

"Probably feels like you are the only people going through this but I'll tell you something, there are millions of couples who are experiencing the same problems."

"Uh-huh."

If there were millions of couples who were assassins that worked for competing companies and lived together, not to mention were married, then how in the world were there still so many people on the Earth?

* * *

"Hey Hon." Chitoge smirked as she heard her husband walked into the room.

"You only won because of downtown traffic." Raku grumbled placing his keys on the counter, along with his wallet.

"Should have token a taxi." She sang digging in her closet for tonight's dress.

"Very fu- what in the world are you wearing?" Raku asked.

"Huh? You don't like? Claude picked it out for me, it was part of my cover."

"As what? A hooker?"

"Close, call girl. I swear, it's like so easy to get close to a man in the right outfit with the right boobs." Chitoge said.

"I thought we talked about taking missions like these one Honey." Raku growled.

"Aw, I'm sorry Raku. I forget what a jealous husband I have, if it makes you feel any better the only person who saw me in this is dead right now, other than you."

"I'm still mad, what the hell is Claude thinking? Hasn't he given up on you yet? You're obviously mine now."

Chitoge giggled, walking up to her jealous husband and wrapping her arms around him.

"You're so funny Raku, to make up to you for tonight how about you help me get this off?" Chutoge whispered.

"The Koleman's-"

"Won't mind if we're a little late."

Raku grinned as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

* * *

"Welcome neighbors!"

"Hi Suzy!" Chitoge cheered hugging her friend.

"Hey Raku, my man." Chuck said shaking his head.

"Hey Chuck, here you go." Raku said passing him a bottle of champagne.

They took of their coats and passed them to a housekeeper, the two of them getting pulled into other directions. Raku and Chitoge looked at each other and smiled, shrugging.

"What a lovely dress." Suzy said grabbing Chitoge by the arm and pulling her into the living room.

"Thanks."

"Don't stray to far guys!" Chuck said and Suzy laughed.

She pulled Chitoge into the room and placed her down on the couch, the two of them immediately starting up a conversation. Normal. She had finally reached it... well not completely normal. She still had her job, but once Raku and her moved away from their parents and companies to a town where they had no influence at... they were able to achieve sort of normal. They were able to have a normal life, but still able to be killers. It was a huge step for them, a very big one. Raku knew that she wanted a normal life so once they were married he gave her one.

"What would you like to drink?"

Chitoge blinked, crossing her legs. "Chardonnay please."

"Girls?"

Chitoge glanced over to where Raku and the guys were talking, probably about sports or something. She felt bad for her husband. Sure he knew about them and teams and junk, but he didn't know as much as her. She felt like Raku should have been the one sitting her drinking Chardonnay with the ladies while she was over there talking it up with the guys. That was never going to happen though because Chitoge wanted girl friends, she already has enough guy friends for a lifetime. Chitoge listened into the girl talk and laughed, getting her own words in every now and then.

"Oh shoot! Not again, I should have worn a raincoat." Julia said standing up with her child.

"You know what, can you hold her for a second?" She asked Chitoge.

Chitoge blinked before nodding, placing her drink down on the table.

"Sure," she responded with her hands out.

"Thanks." Julia said handing it to her.

Chitoge held the baby strangely in her hands, underneath its armpits, and stared at it. She had mixed feelings about babies, often thinking of them as cute but never wanting to hold or watch one. The baby looked up at her red ribbon that reminded her of bunnies and smiled.

"Aw look, she likes you."

Raku walked across the hall, taking a sip of his drink. He checked in on his wife and found her holding a child, her eyes glancing up at him for a second before focusing on the baby. He wish he could have taken of picture. His wife holding a baby was one of the most cutest things he's ever seen, even if the baby wasn't theirs.

* * *

"I liked your dress tonight, it was nice."

Chitoge looked back and blushed lightly as she watched Raku clip his fingers. Gosh, even after 6 years of marriage any time he complimented her she would get butterflies and blush.

"Thanks." She whispered as she stared at herself in the mirror and started brushing her teeth.

"It's always a rare occasion with you since you're so intune with your gorilla roots, so it's always a nice surprise when you- ow!" Raku started laughing when she threw the toothbrush at his head.

"Shut up Raku!" Chitoge yelled.

"I'm only teasing Honey, I love that you're a gorilla." He told her.

Maybe he shouldn't have though since right now, with Chitoge glaring so fierce at him with her mouth covered in foam, she really did look like a gorilla about to tear him limp from limp. She pounced on him and Raku laughed harder when he dodged her jump, seeing her tumble over.

"RAKU!" She yelled.

Raku quickly got the heck out of there and soon the two of them were running around the house trying to catch each other. When she finally did she had so much fun chasing him around that she forgot she was ever angry at him and just held him, kissing him here and then. Raku chuckled and brushed her hair, lifting her up and carrying the two of them into bed.

"Raku, do you think we're going to be doing this for the rest of our lives?" Chitoge asked as she reached to turn the lamp off.

"Maybe, I don't think calling you a gorilla will ever get old." Raku yawned.

"No you beansprout! I meant our job, do you think we'll always be doing it?"

Raku closed his eyes as he settled down in his bed, wrapping his arms around Chitoge.

"I thought we agreed we'd do it as long as we want to."

"What if we never want to stop though?"

"What's with the sudden questions Chitoge? I thought you liked what you do."

"I did like what I do, love actually... but suddenly you came into my life and things changed. Sometimes I wonder if your ever going to come home."

Raku eyes opened, "how long have you been thinking this? Why haven't you said anything before?"

"Ever since we got together, but you've probably had the same thoughts so we've never talked about it. It was always there though, I just figured since we're both so good at our jobs that the chances of us getting wacked was slim."

"Chitoge, this is really serious."

"It's not Raku, we're just two people making a living. We have the same exact chance of dying just like a regular person does everyday."

"Worse, we act like everyday people so our chances are doubled."

"Look, I didn't mean to start this argument. I just wanted to know that if, maybe someday we'd do something different."

"Chitoge-"

"I'm sorry, I guess you answered my question the first time huh?"

"If you want things to be different things can be different Chitoge."

"I don't want things to be different."

"Then why did you bring it up?"

Chitoge was silent and Raku sighed, closing his eyes.

"I know we agreed to quit and live together one day, let's decide that day today. By the time we're forty we'll quiet this life."

"Forty?!"

"Yeah, cuz you know we're about to be in our thirties now and I don't think you'd want to quit soon."

"But forty? I'll be old by then!"

"You're old now!"

"Excuse me?!" Chitoge yelled tugging at his cheeks.

"Fine, fine! 30, when we're thirty or thirty between thirty five we'll quit. That or have a near life death experience."

Chitoge nodded, "okay. I can live with thirty or life death experience, what if our near life death experience is our death experience?"

"Don't talk like that Chitoge."

"I'm sorry Raku... I love you."

"I love you as well."

Chitoge rested her head on his chest. This is what she wanted, him and her life of killing, their life of killing. At least, for now.

* * *

"The tank, the tank? The tank. The tank! Tank, tank, tank." Chitoge mumbled to herself as she stared at the desert through her binoculars.

Now these were the missions she didn't like, killing people in the middle of nowhere in scorching weather like this. Why Claude had insisted on her taking this mission she had no idea, there was nothing she could do about it now though except finish it. She checked her watch before walking back into the hut, putting on her sunglasses as she flipped a switch to her laptop and stared at the area.

_"Are we green?"_

"Perimeter is armed and we are up and running." Chitoge said to the voice.

_"Good news."_

She hummed as she took a sip from her water bottle.

"Hey, Tsugumi? Do you have any idea why Claude wanted me to have this mission so much?" She asked.

_"Your guess is as good as mine Princess, he was rather forceful wasn't he?"_

"You'd think after the years we've been together I would know him, but he's still a mystery to me." Chitoge sighed learning her head back.

Her ears started picking up music playing in the distance. Music? At a place like this? Her eyes widened as she reached for her binoculars, staring through them. She looked at the target's vehicles then stared at this new vehicles.

"Are you getting this?" She asked.

_"Affirmative. Is it a threat?... Count down initiated, is the convoy is not in the zone yet."_

"There's an idiot in the field Tsugumi, he's going to blow the charges." Chitoge said.

She unplugged her computer to stop the count down and took another look at the intruder.

"You've got to be kidding me." She mumbled staring at the idiot.

What the hell was a civilian doing here? She wondered looking toward the target. They were still a few miles away, she could fix this. Chitoge never failed a mission, ever. She turned her binoculars back to the civilian and eyed him.

_"Princess! We're picking up a weapon's signature!"_ Tsugumi yelled.

"Shit, not a civilian!" She said picking up a gun.

She aimed right for his chest before firing, watching him fall to the ground.

_"The convoy is in the zone, countdown is initiated."_

Chitoge's eyes widened when she saw the man raise up a bazooka and quickly jumped out of there. She escaped quick enough to get away from the blow, also to watch her target get away from her.

"Dammit!" She screamed climbing onto her getaway mountain bike.

She missed her chance, she missed her target! And all because there was another player involved! Chitoge never failed her missions, ever. She growled as she started accelerating faster. Boy was she going to get her revenge on this man.

Raku pulled the bulled out of his chest and stared at it in the sunlight. He hummed and started going through the ruins, finding a scorched laptop. Well this was great, how was he going to explain this to the boys back home?

* * *

"I think I got ID on that hit." Raku sighed, "you've ever been ID on a hit?"

"Not that I'm aware of no, why?" Shu asked.

"Right. I think I'm in trouble."

"You get a good look at him?"

"Her." Raku said.

Shu put his cup on the table, "you're telling me you got your ass handed to you by a girl? That's priceless Raku!" He started laughing.

"Shut up! I think I just put Chitoge and myself in danger right now Shu!"

"Well this shouldn't be that difficult, how many chicks are hitters out there? You know what I mean?"

"So you do have anything else on her expect her gender?"

"Laptop, I got her laptop."

"Tell you what then, how about we go visit our little friend and find out who this chick is because I am really interested right now! And you Raku! I can't believe you would shoot her with a bazooka, nice going man!" Shu said slapping his back.

"I couldn't die at the moment, that's the only reason."

"Aw that's right, because you have a wife to get back too. Oh, maybe Chitoge will know who the hitter chick is, isn't she a hitter chick?"

"Yeah, she's out on a mission right now so I can't bother her. No worries Shu, I got this covered. I'll see you later." Raku said getting up from his meal.

"Raku! What about the bill?!"

"You got that covered my friend." Raku laughed.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I WANT TO KNOW WHO THAT BITCH IS! GET ME THAT TAPE!" Chitoge screamed over the phone.

"Calm down Princess, we're on it right now. The thing is, Claude wants to talk to you." Tsugumi said on the other line.

"Claude? I don't care what Claude wants, I WANT TO KNOW WHO THAT MAN WAS?!" Chitoge screamed.

"Princess?! Princess are you alright?!" Claude answered.

"Claude, I don't have time for this."

"What happened Princess?"

Chitoge growled loudly, "the FBI secured the package, the window closed."

"I told you we could afford any mistakes on this one."

"There was another player."

"We do not leave witnesses Chitoge."

"You don't think I know that?! You're wasting my time right now! Tell Tsugumi to email me the tape now and leave me alone so I can find out who he is!"

"Negative Chitoge, we'll identify the tape for you here and send it to you once we've analyzed it."

"Claude, I swear to God-"

"Don't worry, you'll get to kill him. You don't have the technology right now to analyze the tape though, do you?"

Well... technically she didn't because her laptop had exploded.

"I'm coming home right away and by the time I get back you better have the information!" Chitoge yelled hanging out her phone.

She growled as she ran her fingers through her hair. Great, just great. Now she was going to miss dinner with Raku unless she found out the other player today and killed him tomorrow. Yeah, that seemed like a good enough plan.

"I wonder what Raku's making for dinner tonight."

* * *

By the time Chitoge returned to her old home at the exact same moment Raku was making his way to his lead, the address his friend had been able to scavenge from the laptop. When Chitoge entered her old home everyone had grave faces on and was looking at her like her Father just die-

"Is Father died?!" Chitoge had yelled out immediately.

That wasn't the case though as Tsugumi grabbed her hand and led her into the tech room. Raku had a grave face on himself as he stared up at the familiar buildings, his eyes not wanting to believe so. He walked inside the building and stared at the directory, following the suit number to the name. He had actually laughed when he saw the name, actually laughed. Chitoge Ichijou.

Of course this was all a big misunderstanding and by dinner the two of them would be laughing it up... Raku paled and gulped. He had shot a rocket at her... Raku better hurry to the market and pick up all her favorite things to cook before she got home. Maybe some flowers as well and a card, though he didn't think there was a card that said 'sorry I shot you with a bazooka.

"Why is it everyone?!" Chitoge asked getting shoved into the room.

"We're sorry Chitoge, just know I'm always here for you." Tsugumi said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

Tsugumi sighed and nodded at the guys, letting them pull up to the tape on the big screen. Chitoge watched as she saw her other player, watching the scans identify his height, shape, body, everything. Near the end of the tape she saw the match up, a 100% match to...

"Raku? Raku was the other player?... CLAUDE!" She screamed.

"Yes Princess?"

"WHAT THE HELL?! IS THIS THE REASON WHY YOU WANTED ME ON THIS MISSION SO BADLY?! YOU ALMOST MADE ME KILL MY HUSBAND!" She screamed loading her gun and aiming it at him.

"Calm down Princess." Claude said pushing up his glasses.

"WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF I KILLED HIM?! HUH?! HOW DO YOU THINK I'D BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH MYSELF?!" Chitoge screeched.

"Princess." Tsugumi said reaching out for her.

"He doesn't love you Chitoge!" Claude yelled.

"What are you talking about?! We've been married for six years, we live together, of course he loves me!" Chitoge yelled.

"The only reason he started dating you was to prevent a war from breaking out between our companies!" Claude yelled.

Chitoge's eyes widened. How? How did he know that?

"Claude-"

"All this time, all this time the relationship between you two has been a lie! He's never loved you! He's used your feelings, he's been using you all of this time! I couldn't believe it, I never did trust that guy. I thought you would want the honors in killing him."

"Claude, none of that is true." Chitoge said.

"He's tricking you Chitoge!"

"Raku loves me! He really, truly loves me!" Chitoge screamed.

"If that was true then why was he at this hit today?" Claude asked.

Chitoge blinked, "... what do you mean Claude."

"He knew Chitoge, he knew you were assigned to this mission and took it anyway. Chitoge, he tried to kill you."

"Stop lying Claude!" Chitoge glared.

"I'm not. He's been stuck with you for 6 years and finally got tired of it and told his boss. For the past few months our relationship with the Shuen-Guen hasn't been so great, horrible in fact. He wanted a way out Chitoge and Boss gave him one. He doesn't love you, he's never loved you. He's only been with you all this time to protect himself."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Chitoge screamed firing her gun at him.

It missed him, by a long shot. There was no way this was true, no way at all. Raku loved her, was in love with her. This was not happening, not happening one bit.

"Chitoge... it's your husband. He's on the line."

Chitoge dropped her gun on the floor and walked over to the nearest telephone.

"Put it on speaking." Claude said pushing up his glasses.

His lackey's listened to him as he handed her the phone.

"Hello?" Chitoge whispered.

"Chitgoe! Hey! I was planning on leaving a message, this is good though. I was hoping you'd be home since your cellphone didn't work. Oh boy, I have something planned for you tonight! You won't believe it!" Raku cheered on the other end.

"Raku?"

"I'm pulling out all the stops tonight, making all of your favorites so when are you going to be home? I have this huge surprise for you when you get here."

"Raku?"

"NO! Sorry Honey, my dish is burning. Dinner will be ready at 7, don't be late! Love you!" Raku said before the dail tone went dead.

"Did you hear that? He has a surprise for you when you get home Chitoge." Claude said.

"I don't like the sound of this Princess, maybe you better stay home-"

"Enough! All of you! None of you know Raku the way I do, he isn't planning on killing me or was planning! He's probably giving me a surprise because he accidently shot me with a bazooka."

"PRINCESS!"

"THAT WAS CLAUDE'S FAULT! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to my husband. And Claude, stay away from us. I'm not taking on any other missions until I get this whole thing sorted out." Chitoge warned.

"Chitoge, you're making a huge mistake. You'd risk your life on him? He doesn't even love-"

"Yes I would Claude, because he's my husband. Now if you'll excuse me." Chitoge said leaving the room.

"Claude? What are we going to do?" Tsugumi asked.

"He's using her Tsugumi, I just know it. Follow Chitoge home and watch out for her, if that kid doesn't anything suspicious though don't hesitate to kill him."

"Understood."

Claude rubbed the bridges between his nose. How had it all come to this? Why couldn't he have found this out sooner? All this time, that little punk kid was only playing with their princesses feelings! And now it was too late, she had fallen in love with him. Claude would fix this, he could and would fix this. He was always there when his princess needed help.


	12. Chapter 12

**BlackLynx17: Last chapter folks, thank you for loving my story and reviewing! Have a great life!**

.

Mr. & Ms. Nisekoi

.

She couldn't help but be on her guard as she walked into her home, something she never thought she'd be. Walking inside and turning the corner, she was met with her husband in a frilly apron with two drinks in his hand.

"Perfect timing." He smiled.

Chitoge smiled back, taking the drink from his hand. "This is a nice surprise."

"Well I missed you, and I told you there'd be a surprise when you'd get here." Raku grinned.

She couldn't admire the grin she loved so much about him though as her eyes trailed to the _Draino_ right next to the sink.

"Come on, dinner's all set at the table. Shall we?" Raku asked walking ahead.

"Yes," Chitoge mumbled following after him. She dumped her drink out at a nearby plant before entering the room; her eyes widened the slightest when she saw the dinnerware set on the table.

"I thought you only broke these out for special occasions?"

"This is a special occasion." Raku said pulling out her seat.

Chitoge smiled and sat down in the chair, letting him push her in. He snuck a kiss on the side of her cheek making her jump up. Raku only laughed as he left the room to bring in the first meal.

"Hmm, pot roast! My favorite." Chitoge said.

"I know, surprise." Raku smiled pulling out a knife.

Her heartbeat accelerated, "you know what. Why don't I do that for you Darling?" Chitoge asked getting up.

She took the knife from his hands and started cutting up the roast. Raku walked around the table and pulled out another knife, starting to cut the bread. Chitoge didn't relax until Raku placed the knife down on the table and reached for a bowl. Relax? What was she thinking about? Of course she'd be relaxed! This was her husband she was talking about, her first love! Though their love was fake in the beginning, it was real now. No longer did they need the keys and the pendent, they had each other.

"So, how was work?" Raku nearly laughed, hoping to find out she wasn't that mad at him for nearly killing her.

Chitoge chuckled lightly, "actually we had a little trouble with commission."

Raku knew her terms and nodded, "is that right?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yup, double booking with another firm."

"Would you like some beansprouts Honey?" Raku asked holding the bowl in front of her.

Chitoge eyes widened and she started giggling.

"I know how much you love them." Raku smiled placing a spoonful on her plate.

"Thanks Raku."

This was her husband she was talking about, no way would he be trying to... why did Chitoge see rat poison in the reflection of the mirror?

"Well I hope everything works out okay." Raku said taking off his apron.

"It hasn't yet, but it will." Chitoge said. As soon as she gets this thing settled and over with. She waited for Raku to take the first bite, and the second, then third. Raku watched her curiously.

"What's wrong Chitoge? Don't have an appetite? That would be a first." Raku laughed.

"Oh, I'm fine. So um Raku, how was your job?" Chitoge asked getting straight to the point.

"Oh we had a few problems ourselves. Figures didn't add up and did you finish your drink already? Would you like some wine?" Raku asked getting up from his seat.

He reached for the bottle of wine on the table and walked over to her, started to fill up her cup. Chitoge gulped as she watched him, not wanting to believe it. She shouldn't have then. Raku smiled as he passed her the glass of wine back. It wasn't so, she knew it wasn't true... her family though didn't believe that. How else would a red dot be lined up with her beloved husband's forehead?

Raku himself had seen the light from the glare in the window and widened his eyes, dropping the wine on the carpet as he reached out to protect his wife from harm. Chitoge had thought of it as an attack though and pushed him on the ground, no not an attack. She was trying to save him herself!

"Stay here, I'll be right back." Chitoge said getting up running towards the garage.

"No Chitoge! Someone's out there right now aiming for us!" Raku yelled getting up after her.

He couldn't protect her without a gun though so Raku quickly grabbed one from his stash, going to the garage and finding their car gone. He cursed as he started running outside after her, cutting through people's yards and fences as he tried to cut her off. Her life was in trouble, he needed to be there and protect her! God Raku knew she was mad about getting shot at! No wonder she drove off by herself, she wanted to be the one to kill this guy and imagine it was him.

"Come on, come on, how could I have been so stupid?! Of course Claude wouldn't have just let this go, of course he would have hired Tsugumi or someone to kill him. Answer your stupid phone Claude!" Chitoge grumbled.

Raku ran faster, locking his gun as he was almost there. All he had to do was hop over this white fence and- instead of hoping over, Raku ran straight through it accidently pulling the trigger. Chitoge stopped the car, her eyes widening at the bullet hole right beside her.

"Oh dear god." Raku said dropping his gun and running into the street.

She was definitely not going to be happy with him now. Boy was he right when he heard her start pushing down on the engine.

"Wait, no, no, no. Accident!" Raku said his arms in the air.

All Chitoge could process though was that he tried to kill her right now and that Claude... Claude had actually been right. She lifted her foot off the break and ran straight into Raku, hitting him and watching him sprawl on the windshield.

"Chitoge! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, you're overreacting a little bit! Pull over!" Raku yelled.

"I loved you! I can't believe I actually loved you and you were only playing games with me!" Chitoge yelled back hitting the roof.

"Playing games? What are you talking about Chitoge?" Raku asked.

"I loved you! I loved you!" She cried.

"I'm seriously don't know what you are-, is this about firing a rocket at you?! I'm sorry Honey, don't get mad at me."

Chitoge had two choices. Either running this car off a hill and jumping out of it... or stopping the car and actually talking to her husband like she had planned onto. She slammed her foot on the accelerator, fully planning on doing that until she remembered... she remembered what she was going to do in the first place. Ask him about it.

So Chitoge slowly eased to a stop, unlocking the car so Raku could crawl off the roof and into the car.

"Chitoge, what's happening? Are you alright? You must have known I didn't mean to- I didn't-"

"Have our families been fighting?" Chigoe asked.

"Huh?"

"Our families, have they've been getting along lately?"

Raku blinked, "to my knowledge yes. What's going on Chitoge?"

"Claude found out we were faking in the beginning, well he found out you were faking." Chitoge whispered.

"Huh? Really? How? Well that shouldn't be a problem actually since we're in love now." Raku said.

"But it is, he hired someone to kill you tonight Raku. I thought you were going to kill me tonight, I'm sorry. I'm, just tell me it isn't true. Just tell me I'm not right and don't pull a gun out on me and kill me." Chitoge pleaded.

Raku's eyes widened as he pulled her into his arms.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?!" He screamed in her ear.

Chitoge flinched.

"I love you, God I love you so much Chitoge. Did you honestly believe I was trying to kill you tonight?!" RAku yelled.

"Well, I saw the _Draino_ and rat poison in the kitchen-"

"Because I clogged the sink and you remember our rodent problem."

Chitoge blinked, feeling silly.

"I told Boss to assign me that mission and not you because I know how much you hate the middle of nowhere, and he did. Claude said you refused in anyway, so why did you end up going there?" Raku asked.

"Claude practically forced me to go, I didn't have a choice."

"You don't think he-"

"Claude? No! Never! He'd never-"

"Even if he thought I'd been using you for all these years?"

...

"Oh my God Raku, we have to go." Chitoge said started up the car engine.

"Chitoge?"

"I just remembered, Tsugumi is trying to kill you right now. We have to hide out until we get this all handled."

"Tsugumi?" Raku asked putting on his seatbelt.

"Yeah, she's a kid Claude adopted, my best friend actually. She thinks you betrayed me as well and is pissed. Do you have any place we can lay low?" Chitoge asked turning down the street.

Raku was about to say no, or maybe, until his phone started ringing. He looked at the caller ID and blinked, never mind that thought. Seems he did know one.

* * *

"So this is the Mrs. Ichijou! First time meeting you in person and must I say, you look lovely." Shu flirted.

"Um Raku, is he always-"

"Yeah, you'll get used to it."

"I don't think I want to get used to it." Chitoge shivered hiding behind Raku.

"Shu, back off my wife." Raku said.

"Sorry Raku, so you've gotten the text I sent?" Shu asked leaning back in his seat.

"The text about the bounties on our heads? Yes. What happened?" Raku asked slamming his hand on the table.

"It was a set up. We aren't the only agencies you know, but ours were the two biggest. We've been keeping our alliance in secret though and somehow... it leaked out." Shu said.

"So?"

"So-"

"So once they found out that Raku and I were together..."

"Bingo. It was the perfect plan to turn our agencies against each other and guess what? It happened. I didn't know your girl was brighter than you Raku." Shu laughed punching his shoulder.

"Wait, wait, wait, hold on a second. Are you telling me that we were set up?" Raku growled.

"Well you know we only do it for the money while, from what you tell me about Chitoge, she only does it for the justice. All they had to do was make up a man with a horrible background and flaunt a lot of cash. Of course our agencies would accept it. Raku our family is messed up right now, they're preparing for a war." Shu said.

"No, Father-"

"Isn't the leader anymore and you know Boss doesn't see reason. Once he found out it was Chitoge who tried to kill you, and then with Claude jumping him, he thinks you're being held hostage."

"Well I'm not!"

"Then we need to go and tell them then." Shu said then looked over at Chitoge.

"Without her." He added.

"No." Raku said instinctively reaching out for his wife's hand.

"If what Shu says is true Raku then my family is preparing for a war also." She mumbled.

"This is the facts. If you two separate from each other you got a shot. Not a great shot, but you got a shot. If you two stay together... then we're all dead. You need to go back home and show everyone you're alive Raku, convince them you're still in love with Chitoge while she tries to do the same with her family. You two can't do it together, the other won't see reason. Once one of them sees you then... it's bullets first and questions later."

"Raku... it doesn't sound so-"

"No, that is not an option. I'm going to protect you Chitoge, who's to say they won't take you away from me?" Raku asked.

"Raku-"

"No. What's our second option?"

"You guys don't have a second option."

Raku's eyes showed defeat and Chitoge hid herself in his arms. Shu stared at the two of them and sighed.

"Kill them all." He said.

Both their eyes shot up.

"What?!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Not our families, the other agencies that started this mess. They're waiting for our war to start so they can finish off the winners. We're all going to die if you two do nothing, I didn't want to tell you guys this because now only you two might die. There's an easier way thou-"

"Give us the name of the agencies." Raku said.

"Raku-"

"No Shu, I want you to take Chitoge home and give me a name of all of them. I'll take care of this."

"No you won't! If you think for one second I'm going to let you walk to your grave then you can forget about it!" Chitoge yelled.

"This isn't the same Chitoge-"

"How isn't it?! I love you just as much as you love me so how is it any different?"

"Because I've already lost someone I've loved and you won't come back! That's why!" Raku yelled.

Shu skillfully slipped away and let the couple solve their bickering.

"You're not going to come back, I won't live the rest of my life without you Chitoge." Raku said.

"And you don't think I feel the same? You think I'll actually listen and sit restlessly at home, waiting for you to come home or for Shu or someone else to tell me you're dead? If we're dying Raku, we're dying together. Till death do us part, remember?"

It was the crying that made Raku give into her. Shu slipped back into the seat seeing how the arguing had stopped.

"So? Your decisions?" Shu asked.

"How many companies are we talking about here?" Raku asked.

"Four that I know of, there might be some supporters in the background."

"We're going to need information, lists of every single member and everything. We can't take this on one at a time Raku, it'll take too long and it'll warn the others. We need to hit them all at once." Chitoge said.

"Yeah, alright. Shouldn't be so hard for us, we are the best. We're going to need find a place that works in our favor for the job." Raku said.

Shu watched as the two assassins started to collaborate.

"You two, before any of this happens though, I have a suggestion."

* * *

The two agencies were pulling out their guns, locking and loading as they kept to their sides of the room and waited for the first person to pull the trigger. Riku's Father and Adelt stood in the front of the two rivals, trying to calm down their families. There was a riot going on though, their precious heirs were missing. The two of them couldn't control their families, their hearts heavy from the disappearance of their children.

"Hello everyone!" Shu said walking into the room.

"Who the hell are you?!" Claude asked cocking his gun.

"Shu? Thank God, have you heard anything of Raku?" His Father asked.

"No worries, I have a message from Raku and Chitoge." He said holding up the video.

"Boy if you value your life you better forfeit over that disk." Claude said.

"Sorry but this video is meant for all of us, why else would I summon you all here?" Shu asked getting the TV set up.

He ignored the answers and the arguments, knowing they would all shut up once he got the video playing. He turned the TV on and the DVD player, placing the disk in and pressing the play button.

_"Hey guys!"_

_"Hi everyone!"_

All eyes trailed towards the TV where Raku and Chitoge were standing at.

_"If you're watching this then that means Shu must have done something right."_

_"Hehehe, anyway everyone. I'm sorry to inform you but Raku and I have been lying to you for a long time." _

Everyone's eyes widened.

_"Claude... you were right. I don't know how you found out but, in the beginning... Raku and I weren't really dating. We were just doing it because we didn't want our families to go to war."_

"I knew it! I'm going to kill that little punk!" Claude yelled.

Everyone shushed him.

_"But we fell in love. After a few months of living together, we fell for each other. I'd do anything for Chitoge, and she feels the same way."_

_"I do, I love him Claude. Sorry we lied to you, in the end it ended up coming true it seems. Things happened though and now... our families are in danger."_

_"Yeah, so we're going to take care of it. Hopefully by the time we return home everyone will be on friendly terms again."_

_"And if not then we are going to set everything straight! You guys shouldn't be fighting each other, instead you should be making peace. If you actually took the time and talked to one another, you might learn that you have more things in common than killing." _

_"Anyways we also made this video just in case... the worst possible scenario will happened."_

_"Not that it will because Raku and I are the best."_

_"Yeah, but in the worst case... I'm not going to live without Chitoge by my side._

_"And I can't live in a world without Raku."_

_"So Father, just know, I love you and thank you for everything."_

_"And Daddy... even though you never wanted me in this business... thank you for understanding. I love you so much Daddy. Good-bye."_

_"Bye everyone, see you all soon."_

The video turned blank and the room was quiet.

"What are they doing?" Adelt asked.

"Someone leaked to the other agencies that the two of them were married, that or they somehow found out themselves. They're on the wanted list if you haven't notice, they're going to kill everyone who wants them dead."

"No." Raku's Father gasped.

"They figured if Chitoge and Raku killed each other then we'd end up going to war and in the end they could come in and destroy us both. They didn't want that happening to us so they left to save us."

"This is all a lie to make us fall into their trap." Claude growled pushing up his glasses.

"No Claude, I don't think it is. Milady." Tsugumi said walking over to Shu.

"Then they've tricked you as well! Tsugumi!"

"ENOUGH!" Adelt yelled.

Claude flinched and looked over at his former leader.

"This is enough, I've had it with this! I've had it! I'm retaking leadership of the Beehive Gang!" Adelt said.

"But sir-"

"No butts! All I asked of you was to keep my daughter safe, now does she seem safe?!" Adelt yelled.

Claude could say nothing.

"I'm leader once again and I order everyone to stalk up on weapons! We're heading to war! Old friend, I'll hope you help me here." Adelt said.

"Of course Adelt. Sorry Boss but I'm withdraw my retirement. You heard Adelt everybody, grab your guns! We're saving our Bon!" Raku's Father cheered.

As the two agencies roared and cheered, Tsugumi rushed over to Shu.

"Please, please, tell me you know where Milady is." She begged.

"I know, you should be begging if it's too late or not. Those two idiots, I told them they'd need backup."

"Well they have it now, where are they Shu?" Raku's father asked.

"EVERYBODY BETTER GET THEIR SHIT TOGETHER! WE NEED TO LEAVE ASAP IF WE STAND A HOPE OF SAVING THEM!" Shu announced.

It wasn't going to be too late, it wasn't. Raku couldn't die off like that, Shu wouldn't allow him too.

* * *

"If this ever happened, before I knew you, my way out was a boat standing in La Paz."

"It still could be."

"I don't know, I hear it's rainy this time of season." Chitoge giggled.

She leaned over and rested her head against Raku's shoulder.

"There's no where I'd rather be." She whispered.

"Cargo drop. Atlas Mountains. So which one would you rather choose?" Raku asked her.

"What? Get-aways?"

"No Chitoge, our final stand. Where would you rather die at? HomeMade or KostMart?"

"Well, KostMart is where I found those delightful curtains for our home."

"HomeMade it is, let's go."

Chitoge giggled as she followed Raku in. They had set the bait, they were the bait, now all they had to do was wait.

"How many people do you think will come?" She asked.

"Hundreds, nothing under 200."

"You have that many enemies huh?"

"I'm just thinking about all the low agencies in Japan. There's about more than 50 members in each agencies, about 10 top ones that'd want us dead."

"So this is it, I'm ready." Chitoge said unlocking her gun.

Raku stared at her and reached for her hand.

"I wish I still had my locket to give you, for good luck." He told her.

Chitoge smiled and reached for her ribbon, untying it and retying it around Raku's neck.

"I can still give you my ribbon, for good luck of course."

Raku smiled and reached for the twin hairclips in his hair, clipping them in Chitoge's hair.

"There, I'm not sure how lucky those are but I guess we'll find out tonight.

Chitoge smiled fondly as she touched them, her smile fading when they heard the sound of a helicopter flying over them. The two of them shared a look and nodded, Chitoge reaching out and kissing Raku on the lips.

"See you in the next life Chitoge."

"Likewise Raku."

* * *

Everything burned, everything hurt. The two of them would have been long dead if it wasn't for their bullet proof vests and experience. The two of them hid in a storage house, panting heavily as they tore their outer clothes off. It got silent all of a sudden as the assassins started surrounding the house. Chitoge sighed and turned around, seeing Raku struggle to bandage his arm. She leaned over and started helping him.

"How's it look?"

Chitoge gulped and smiled brightly at him, "it's a piece of cake."

The two of the started loading up there guns, strapping them around each other as they got ready for the final fight. Raku took a moment to look at her, really look at his wife... he smiled.

"I love you Chitoge." He whispered to her.

Chitoge forgot about the world outside, all she saw was Raku. She leaned over and rested her head against his, closing her eyes. It was a small moment, a moment was all they had. When the two of them reopened their eyes they shared silent goodbyes and exited the storehouse, guns blazing. Feathers flew everywhere, fires started, glass broke, lights flickered, bodies fell like rain, it was anarchy. The two of them couldn't stop, they were together until the end. For a second though they were the only ones left... and then another second. The two of them started looking around, finding themselves completely alone.

* * *

"I'm interested in the progress you've made in the last few weeks."

"Uh... doing alright, aren't we? I mean, listen I'm not going to lie there are times where I just wanted to," Mr. Nisekoi clicked his tongue, "kill her."

Mrs. Nisekoi giggled and nodded her head, "likewise."

"But couldn't take the shot."

"That's a good sign, sometimes you have to peddle through."

"That's marriage right?"

"Yeah, you take your best shot."

The two of them shared a look and smiled, both of them rubbing their rings on their fingers. Mr. Nisekoi looked over at their marriage councilor as something popped into his head.

"Oh, we redid the house."

"We did, yes we did. And I got to pick out the curtains."

Mr. Nisekoi rolled his eyes.

"You know they'll always be challenges."

"Yup."

"But you can handle it together."

"So far."

"So far? Hahaha, what is that?"

"I'm leaving room for the unknown."

"So far."

"Now getting back to the sex question, ho-"

"Ah, well the- did I tell you how it ended? I don't I did, well let me tell you." Mr. Nisekoi interrupted him.

* * *

"Hey Raku, I've think I've finally had enough killing for one life time." Chitoge said dropping her guns.

"You know what Chitoge, I was thinking the exact same thing." Raku said copying her.

"What do you say we pack up and start a new life? America's a beautiful place, and I even have our fake last names picked out." Chitoge giggled.

"Really? Seems you've thought this out before."

"I have, when we were married. Just in case you know? At home they're two suitcases that contain our new lives together, if that's what you want."

Raku snored, "now what would make you think I'd want anything else?"

Chitoge giggled and fell into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

"Raku, I-"

"CHITOGE!"

"BON!"

"PRINCESS!"

"RAKU!"

"WE'RE HERE!"

Raku and Chitoge froze as they watched both of their families burst into the store, fire arms lit and aiming all over the place. All they needed was a target and they all would die.

"Yo, I brought reinforcements for you two." Shu said walking up.

"Princess! Are you alright?!" Tsugumi said running up to her.

"You're too late Shu, we handled things." Raku sighed relaxing.

He thought more enemies had came, then again the enemies wouldn't have yelled their names like that.

"Yes Tsugumi, I'm fine. Perfectly fine." Chitoge smiled.

Tsugumi sniffed and looked around, along with everyone else.

"Wow."

"Here I was thinking that kid was nothing but a wimp."

"Here I thought that she was nothing but a spoiled brat."

Claude cleared his voice and walked up to Raku, an evil sneer on his face.

"I'm... I-... I'm... sorry, for trying to kill you before Kid." Claude shuttered to say.

Raku blinked while Chitoge laughed.

"Um... it's, okay?"

"Phew, you weren't half bad Kid. Maybe you can actually take care of our Princess," he said placing a hand on Raku's shoulder.

Now things were getting weird.

"Too bad you aren't! Princess! I was so worried!" Claude said pushing him aside.

There he was. Raku laughed as he caught himself and went to talk to his family, Chitoge doing the same. They all ignored the fact of all the dead bodies around them as they hugged and reassured each other that nothing was wrong.

"Makes you want to stay, huh?" Raku whispered.

"The next flight to California takes off in two hours." She whispered back.

Raku smirked, laughing at his friends.

"City of Angels, here we come."

"I think you mean City of Demons when we get through with it."

* * *

"Alright, here are your tickets Mr. and Mrs. Nisekoi. Have a safe flight."

Raku and Chitoge walked off, Raku rolling their suitcases while Chitoge held onto a sealed bowl that contained Au and Un.

"Nisekoi, huh?" Raku asked.

"False love, suits us doesn't it? Or well, it did."

"Do Au and Un get false names as well?"

"Sure Raku, they can be Nise and Love now."

"Nisekoi, Nise love, false love... I'm ready, to start all over with you again. I'm ready, and sure am excited!" Raku cheered.

"Me too! Now you get to struggle in America trying to speak English, this is going to be so much fun!" Chitoge squealed.

"_Actually Honey, I've been brushing up on my English skills."_

Chitoge's eyes widened and then she pouted, "_no fair Raku. You were suppose to suffer like I did."_

"_I'm sorry Honey, I'll pretend to struggle if you like."_

_"It's alright Darling, I have a huge surprise for you though when we move into our new home."_

_"Surprise? What is it?"_

_"Well Darling, I scheduled for us to meet a marriage councilor!"_

Raku blinked, "I sorry Honey, I didn't understand the last part of your sentence."

"Too bad then Raku, you'll have to wait and see now it seems." Chitoge winked before putting on her glasses.

"Chitoge? Chitoge? Hey Chitoge! What did you say?!"

The End.

Hope you enjoyed this everyone, I love this movie.


End file.
